Need you by my side
by Hes Her Lobster
Summary: Story based on Ross and Rachel.rnFollowing their lives without eachother,Knowing that they belong together but fighting the truth.rnRomantic,Emotional and perfect for R&R Fans! (Other characters involved also) :)
1. Waking without you

Need you here by my side - R&R

Rachel peered out of her bedroom window at Joeys apartment, She had been living back here now for 2 months.

Emma was asleep in her crib, sleeping peacefully like an angel.

She looked across to Ross's apartment, it was just across the road on the right end.

She wished things would have worked out with her living over with him and Emma, It would have been like they were a real family, Apart from the fact that they weren't really.

How could they be? They weren't a couple anymore, just friends who had a child.

Some days she would think that if they hadn't of ever gone on that break, they wouldn't have been so complicated, they could have just been a family and be in love like they used to be.

But she knew it was too late to go back, too much had changed now and now that they were living apart, they would probably move on.

She heard the cries of her daughter, She was now awake.

'Morning Emma' She said leaning over her crib to pick her young daughter up.

Emma was reaching her first birthday soon, It was hard to believe that she hadn't been a part of Rachel's life forever.

Rachel admired her daughter, Her smile beaming up at her.

She had Ross's eyes.

She had Ross's mouth.

She even had Ross's feet.

She loved her daughter more than anything, But she felt that whenever she saw Emma, She was reminded of Ross and the fact that she was still very much in love with him, even though she tried to deny it.

'Lets get you some breakfast' Rachel said to Emma who was now pulling on her mothers flowing hair.

Today was Valentines day.

Even this reminded Rachel that she didn't have Ross's love anymore, She remembered their first valentines day together.

How romantic that evening was.

This was one if not the best night they ever shared together, They were so connected that night, more than Rachel had ever been with a man.

The music was playing as they made sweet music themselves, almost sharing the same heartbeat.

'I want to spend every valentines day with you' Ross had said to her, Before tickling her neck as he would always do to make her feel relaxed and comfortable.

'We'll always be together' Rachel said, Feeling confident that they would.

That night had meant the world to each of them, It had only been a matter of months of them being together as a couple but they felt sure enough to say that they would always be together.

Why would the world be so nasty and make them break up just a year after? Rachel couldn't understand.


	2. The happy family

Joey had gone to an audition earlier that morning so it was just Rachel and Emma for a while,which she liked but at the same time hated because she felt like she was a single parent at times like these.

'Eat up sweetheart' She told her daughter,Trying to force her to open her mouth.

She heard a light knock on the apartment door.

It was Ross.

'Hey Rach...' He said letting himself inside.

'W..What you doing here?' She asked.

Ross laughed,'Im taking Emma out today,Remember?' He said.

Rachel had totally forgotten about that,She had had so many things on her mind this past week that it was hard to keep everything onboard.

Ross made his way over to his daughter who's attention was on Joey's cuddly toy,Hugsy.

'Hey gorgeous..' He said to her,Kissing her lightly on the head.

Rachel stood by the kitchen surface concentrating on Ross,She couldnt believe what a good father he was.

'Where are you planning on going today?' Rachel asked Ross who had now positioned himself on the lounger.

'I thought that I would take her to Carol and Susans to see Ben...She's only seen her brother once before,So is that cool?' He checked with her.

Rachel nodded,'Sure...I havent seen Carol or Susan for ages...And Ben,Oh...I havent seen him either' She realised.

Ross stood up,'Well,Why dont you come Rach? He suggested.

Rachel liked the sound of that,besides she hadnt seen much of Emma this week because of work either and it wouldnt be bad to spend the whole day with Ross.

'That sounds great,So are we gonna spend the whole day there?' Rachel asked.

'We'll go there,Then we can go elsewhere..'

Rachel smiled,'Right,I'll get Emma dressed..' She announced.

'I'll get her bag ready if you want..' Ross offered.

Rachel nodded,'Thanks Ross..' She smiled,Letting him know she appreciated the help.

The rain was pelting down as Ross and Rachel ran through the park with Emma in the pram,'You wanna wear my coat?' Ross offered her.

'Im ok,I have my hat to keep my hair dry!' She smiled.

Emma was fast asleep in the pram with her thumb stuck inside her mouth,'She looks just like you do you know?' Ross said to her.

Rachel didnt say anything for a moment,She just looked at Emma trying to see a resemblance between her daughter and herself.

The rain was now getting lighter so they stopped running and took it slowly,strolling around the park.

'Any plans for tonight?' She said changing the subject.

Ross shook his head,'Well,I did have a date originally but she changed plans,think she's going out with somebody else maybe..'

'Well if it makes you feel better,Ive got a date with the TV at 9 and a big bowl of popcorn' She laughed.

'I could..' Ross began but cut himself short.

'Huh?'

'Was gonna say,I could come over if you wanted...But that might be weird' He realised.

Rachel nodded,He was right,It would be weird but maybe weird was good.

'Maybe...But I would like the company,Seeing as Joey has 2 dates for tonight!' She laughed.

Ross laughed,'We'll think of something fun to do..'

Rachel began to giggle,'Yeah,I remember the last time we said that,And look what happened then..'

Ross looked at her and felt a sudden urge to pull her body close to him as they walked,something inside of him told him not to as he knew it would only cause the whole subject of 'us' would arise again.

Instead,He put his hand on the pram and helped her push the pram.

They reached Central perk a few minutes later,'Coffee?' Ross suggested.

Rachel nodded,'Like always...' She said.


	3. Only ones without a date

'What you got planned tonight Rach?' Monica asked as she bit into her muffin.

'Not much..' Rachel sighed.

Ross had gone to get them cups of coffee,And was talking to Gunther.

'So...Do you have anyone special to treat tonight Gunther?' Ross asked him.

Gunther shook his head,'No..But doesnt mean that I would turn anyone down..' He smirked.

Ross took the mugs of coffee,'If it makes you feel better,Im not with anyone special tonight either...Just hanging out with Rachel at her apartment'

Gunther stood still,'No one special huh?' He asked before turning away.

Ross looked at him in confusion,He never really understood Gunther but he did know that he had a thing for Rachel.

'Me and Chandler are going for a meal' Monica shared with Rachel.

'You see? Everybody's got somebody tonight..' Rachel sighed as she looked to see if Emma was still asleep.

'Here you go..' Ross said giving her her coffee.

'Your not the only one without a date Rach! Ross hasnt got one..' Monica pointed out.

Ross gave her a look,'Thanks for telling everybody Mon!...But anyway,Me and Rach are gonna watch a film or something together' He told her.

Monica looked to her right at Rachel,'Your spending Valentines day together?' She asked.

Ross shook his head,'Just as friends..' He corrected her.

Monica had always wanted her Brother and best friend to get together again,She wanted the same for them as she had wanted for herself.

'I better go back to the apartment,You would think that Chandler not having a job at the moment would mean that he would clean up wouldnt you?' Monica said rolling her eyes.

Rachel and Ross laughed,Knowing that deep down Monica would be pleased to do the cleaning.

Ross looked across at Rachel who was feeding their daughter with a soft biscuit.

Whenever he looked at Rachel,Memories began to flood back to him and possibly haunt him,Things like their break up would always remain in the back of his mind that sometimes went off like an alarm reminding him that they would have still been together if it wasnt for that break.

'Cant believe shes almost 1...' Ross commented to break the silence.

Rachel smiled back at him whilst still feeding Emma,'Feels like only yesterday since she was born'.

Just as the two of them began talking about tonights plans,They were interupted by Joey who was frantically searching for another shirt as he had spilt tomato sauce on his own.

'How did you manage that Joe?' Rachel asked as Joey sat by them in his tomatoe covered shirt.

'I dont know! Now...I need a shirt,Ross?' He asked.

'I have a few shirts,So you can borrow one of mine' Ross offered.

'Thanks Ross! Now...I need a pair of pants...' He said.

Ross giggled,'Pants?...Whats wrong with your own pants?' He asked.

'Well...' He said before showing him a huge stain on his the back of his pants.

'Im not even gonna ask!' Rachel laughed before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

'Ross,Can you lend me pants too?...Ive only got an hour till I pick up my date!' Joey panicked.

Ross stood up,'Ok...We can go up to my apartment now,Here...' He said,before handing him the keys.

'You not coming?' Joey asked.

'You go first...Gotta wait with Emma first and then sort something out with Rach' He explained.

Joey nodded,'Ok...Your a lifesaver Ross! Would you believe that Chandler had no other pair of pants to lend me?' Joey said before walking out of the coffee house.


	4. Silent movie

The film had been playing for 30 minutes,Neither Ross or Rachel had spoken a word since it started.

Rachel looked over at Ross quickly to see if she was the only one feeling distracted by the atmosphere,Ross was sat with his eyes directed at the TV but she noticed that he looked very thoughtful.

This is it,She thought.

She had to say something.

'Ross?' She asked getting his attention immediately.

Ross turned to face her.

'Why do I feel so...Awkward' She asked him.

'You feel it too?' Ross replied.

Rachel sat up from her place,'I am enjoying myself,But...I feel strange' She said honestly.

Ross nodded,'I feel the same way,Its not because we're together alone,But I just feel weird because of the situation and well...its us'

'Thats the thing Ross.It always remains in my mind,the subject of us but I dont know why...can I ask you something?'

'Ask away..'

'Do you think we're kidding ourselves?' She asked him.

'Kidding ourselves? In what way Rach?' He asked her.

Rachel realised that she had said to much,She wished she hadnt said it because she would have to tell him now about her feelings.

'About us Ross...Do you think that we're just being stupid?'

'What are you trying to tell me Rach?' He asked her,Not having a clue where she was going with the conversation.

'I shouldnt have said anything,Forget it..' She told him.

Ross shook his head,'Rach? If its bothering you,Tell me'

She did want to tell him how she felt,But she knew that he probably didnt feel the same so what was the point?

They were interupted then by Emma's cries.

'I..I'll get her' Rachel said.

Ross stood up before her,'Ill get her,Now I want to know whats on your mind when I get back Rach' He told her before heading into Rachel's bedroom to see Emma.

'Is my little angel hungry?' Ross asked his daughter,Obviously not expecting an answer.

Ross picked her up out of her crib,'I think you need changing too princess' He said,Smelling a whiff of something he was quite used to these days.

'Rach?' He shouted into the next room,'Can you pass me some diapers?' He asked her.

Rachel was sat in the lounger trying to figure out a way in telling him her feelings,She couldnt just blurt out with it.

'Isnt there some in there?' She asked him now getting up from her place.

'Not that I can see' He replied to her now putting Emma on her changing mat.

Rachel rooted through Emma's baby bag to find her diapers,'Got some..' She said before taking them to Ross.

'Shes back asleep now..' Ross told Rachel coming back into the sitting room.

'Sit down Ross..' She quickly told him.

He did what she asked him and even pulled the lounger a little closer to her.

'What is it Rach?' He asked her.

Rachel brushed her fringe behind her ear and began to talk.

'Im still there Ross...' She started.

'There?' He asked.

'Yes...Im still there,where I was 5 years ago' She told him.

Ross thought he understood what she meant,But he unfortunately didnt know what to say to her.

'I..I,I dont know what to say Rach,but you mean there as still feeling for me?' He asked her.

She nodded.

He breathed out.

She twiddled with her thumbs.

'Are you asking me to think about getting back together?' Ross asked her after 3 minutes of not talking at all.

Rachel was sure on that answer,Ofcourse she wanted him back in her arms but she also didnt want to pressurise him into getting back together with her.

'No..Im not asking that,Im just letting you know that I feel the same way as I did all those years ago,Theres a lot between us that has gone wrong...But everyday I see you...I..I..' She stopped and felt a rush of emotion come over her.

Ross didnt know what to do,But he knew that if she started to cry which was very likely,he would do what he always did and that was to comfort her.

'Rach...I would be lying if I said that I didnt feel anything for you,Because I do..' He began.

Rachel looked up at him,Hoping that he would eventually give in and rekinkle their love.

'But...'

That word 'But',Rachel hated to hear.

'I dont want to risk it,You know what happened last time and that hurt both of us for a long time Rach...I dont want to start things up again because Im scared of ruining thing forever,And for Emma...' He told her.

She knew on some level he was right,But she didnt understand what he meant by ruining it for them,'Why would it be ruined Ross?...Even after what happened last time,We're still here and we're still close..' She said.

'Dont think that I dont love you,Because I do Rach...You and Emma are the two things in my life that are precious' He told her.

'So...Why cant we just...'

'Im scared Rach,Thats why..' He said firmly.

Rachel stood up now,'I just dont see the point in wasting time,Why cant we just make the most of what we have?' She begged.

Ross hated seeing her like that,But the biggest fear for him was to hurt her again,He didnt want to do that.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds,Ross decided that it was time to leave.

'Dont think that I turned you down,Its not like that' He told her.

Rachel now knew that it was like for Ross all those times she turned him down.

'Do you remember when we were dating and you told me that you knew we would end up together?' She reminded him.

Ross nodded,'Yes..'

'Think about that Ross...' She told him.

She padded off to her bedroom,Lightly shutting the door behind her.

Ross wanted to follow her,But he knew that would only make things more complicated.

No,He would have to think this through.


	5. What a difference a night makes

The next morning,Rachel woke up immediately with a flashback from last night,She couldnt believe that she had told him everyting and he hadnt said the same back to her.

She remembered after he had got married for the second time,when she had confessed her love for him and he hadnt returned his love to her,This felt just the same but maybe a little worse.

She heard Emma whimpering,She would have to get up now and face the day.

She would have to face Ross again,knowing that he now knew her true feelings.

'Coming sweetheart...' She told Emma before slipping on her slippers then walking to Emma's crib to give her daughter a morning cuddle.

'Mummmy!' Emma screeched as she saw her mothers face.

'Shhh hunny,Uncle Joey will still be asleep..' Rachel said to Emma before lifting her up and toddling off to the kitchen to get her some breakfast.

She opened the bedroom door and was greeted by a familiar face but not somebody she was used to waking upto seeing these days.

It was Ross.

He was still dressed in the clothes he was wearing the previous night,Jeans and shirt which was half open now,His eyes were wide open like a new born baby's.

'R..Ross...'

'Yeah...Ross' He said smiling.

'What are you doing here?' She asked,Walking to the kitchen to get Emma some breakfast.

'Is that the way you treat guests!' He joked.

Rachel let out a small smile,But couldnt help but really wonder what was going on,She wasnt in the mood for a joke.

'Well...I've been here all night' He told her.

'You have? Why didnt you tell me?' She asked,Placing Emma in her highchair.

Ross joined her in the kitchen area,'I didnt want to wake you and I was ok by myself...I had some things to think through' He told her.

Emma let out another screech as she saw the sight of her breakfast,Ross smiled down at his daughter,'How is my angel this morning?' He said to Emma.

Rachel sat herself on the side,'Think about what?' She asked him.

'Stuff...' He told her.

Rachel put her head down,'Ok..' She sighed.

'Rach...If you must know,I was thinking about you...About us too' He admitted.

Rachel looked back up.

'Us?' She asked.

Ross nodded,'After you told me about the way you felt last night,I couldnt get it out my mind...' He told her.

'What are you saying?' She asked.

'Im saying...' He began 'That...I think we could start again' He told her.

'Really?' She asked,Her smile beaming up at him.

Ross nodded,'You were right last night...I cant deny it Rach...Theres always a constant voice in my head telling me that you are still the one Im meant to be..' He told her.

Rachel laughed,'If this is a joke...Its not funny!' She told him.

Ross walked closer to her,She looked up at him.

'Its no joke..' He told her.

He cupped her face with his palms,And gave her a tender kiss.

It was just how she remembered it.


	6. Back where we were

The rain pelted against the window as Rachel got Emma changed to go to Monica and Chandlers,It was almost 3oclock in the afternoon,A few hours since Ross had admitted that he wanted to give their relationship another chance.

Ross had suggested that they should go for dinner tonight because he felt that they had a lot to talk about,So it was Ernies at 8oclock tonight.

'You'll be good for Aunty Monica and Uncle Chandler tonight,Wont you Emma?' Rachel asked her daughter.

Emma let out a shriek,'Gaaaaaaaaa' She yelled.

Rachel often wondered what Emma meant to say,And she almost sure that she was about to start talking.

'Be a good girl for Mummy' Rachel told her as she placed her in her pram before packing her things into the bag.

She went into her bedroom to get Emma's cuddly toy and some overnight clothes,She heard the apartment door swing open and shut again.

She walked out of her bedroom to see Ross standing in the doorway,Soaking wet.

'Hey you' Ross said,Now wiping his wet hair with a towel.

'I cant remember the last time when I came outside my bedroom and you werent there...' Rachel said.

'Fine,I'll knock in future!' Ross sarcasticly said.

Rachel smiled,'Just getting Emma ready,Then we have the night to ourselves...' Rachel told him.

Ross smiled back at her.

Rachel found him irrestitible,Standing there with his wet hair and skin,And not to forget those eyes which made her go all goosebumply.

'I was thinking,I think we should keep this to ourselves for a bit,Lets not tell the guys just yet' Ross suggested.

Rachel nodded,'Ok...Im sure they will figure it out though...You know what they're like' Rachel told him,

Emma had now fallen asleep in her pram,Rachel hung the bag on the pram and sat down on the stool next to the kitchen side.

They found this the perfect opportunity to share another moment together,Ross walked slowly over to her and grabbed hold of her hand to kiss it gently.

'I'm gonna find it rather hide to pretend nothing is going on between us' Rachel told him.

She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer,Kissing his mouth as she ran his fingers through his wet hair.

Both of them wished they continue.

But they knew they would have plenty of time tonight.

'Ive missed these hands...' Rachel said as she played with Ross's hands.

Ross let out a snigger as he opened a new bag of chips.

'Hungry?' He asked her.

Rachel shook her head,'In what way?' She smirked.

'Rachel Karen Green...Dont be so filthy!' He said firmly but in a way she knew he was kidding.

They had been to a restaurant tonight but had decided to come home early to spend some time alone in Ross's apartment.

'Rach..'

'Uh huh?'

'What if this doesnt work out again?' Ross asked her stroking her hair softly.

'Hunny...Being apart from you only made me realise how much I actually loved you and cared for you...' Rachel told him planting a kiss on his button nose which she had always adored.

'I know...But I cant help but wonder' Ross said.

Rachel took his hand,'Ross?...Nothing will ever stop me loving you,So I dont think anything could come between us anymore...Aslong as we feel the same as eachother?' She asked.

'I do feel the same...But I think we should take things slow' Ross suggested.

Rachel nodded,'I think so too...' She smiled now squeezing his hand.

Ross noticed that her eyes were still as young as they were when he had first met her,She was now over 30 and still had a cheerleader's eyes.

'I think that we need to share things...If you have something on your mind,Please tell me?' She asked him.

Ross nodded,'Promise...'

'Double promise?' She asked.

'Double promise' Ross smiled.

Rachel scooted closer to him on the coach and rested her head on his chest.

She listened to his heartbeat,She found it soothing and almost a good enough reason to remain there forever.


	7. Nobody's home

The following morning,They were woken by a loud knocking on Ross's apartment door.

They were still in the same position as they were last night,Rachel's head resting on his chest and Ross's arms wrapped around her with a strand of her hair inbetween his fingers from when he had been stroking it.

'Ross...'

'Yeah..'

'Someones at the door' Rachel informed him.

He took a quick look at his watch to check the time,It was only 9.10am.

'Who would be knocking now?' He asked her.

Rachel shook her head,'I'll hide just incase its Monica or somebody..' She said,Padding off to his bedroom.

Ross walked over to the door,Putting his eye into the peephole to see who it was.

It was Monica.

'Hey..' Monica greeted him as he opened the door.

'What you doing here?' He asked her.

'I've been looking for Rach,I thought she would be at her apartment...I have Emma here' She told him.

Ross looked outside to see Emma in her pram,Biting her teething toy.

'Morning Sweetie...' He smiled putting his hand inside the pram and squeezed her hand gently.

'I'll take her,Rachel's probably somewhere...' He told her.

'I hope she doesnt just think Ive dumped Emma,Its just me and Chandler have that fertility test today..' She told him.

Ross placed his hand on her shoulder,'Hey,Dont worry..' He smiled.

Monica handed Emma over to Ross,'I'll catch you later Bro..' She said before walking down the corridor out of his sight.

Ross brought Emma in,Feeling a little strange about having to hide a secret from his own sister.

Rachel tiptoed back out,'She gone?' She asked.

Ross nodded as he closed the door behind him.

Rachel went to pick up her daughter out of her pram,'Wheres my princess?' She said tickling Emma's chest.

'I wish we didnt have to lie...' Ross sighed.

Rachel joined him on the sofa,'I know,But I just think if everybody knows,It wont work out..' She told him.

'I just feel bad lying to them,thats all..'

Rachel put Emma into the playpen and handed her one of Ross's cuddly dinosaurs to keep herself occupied.

She placed herself onto Ross's lap,And put her hands on his cheeks.

'Baby,I dont want to lie either,We will tell them soon...'

'They might understand though if we tell them now,Dont you think?' Ross asked her.

Rachel kissed his index finger and wrapped both arms around his neck,'Its been a few days,Even we havent adjusted yet...You know what they're like,They will be excited and it might just be too much..'

Ross knew she was right,But hated living a secret.

'We'll tell them when the times right sweetie,I mean..Look at Mon and Chandler,They did the same...' She reminded him.

Ross nodded,'I guess your right,Im sorry...'

'Dont be sorry' She told him,Giving him a kiss now firmly on his lips.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours.

Rachel bit gently into his bottom lip,Whilst Ross tugged gently on her top lip.

Each time they kissed,It was like their first kiss.

Soft.

Passionate.

Tender.

It was better everytime.

Ross ordered himself a coffee at Central Perk,Nobody else was around which was pretty unusual as there was normally atleast one of the other 5 there at this time of day.

'Thanks Gunther...' He smiled taking hold of the cup of coffee.

'Oh,Rachel was here about a half hour ago...She told me to tell you she had to go to her mum's house in long island...' Gunther told Ross.

'Really? Did she say why?' Ross asked.

Gunther shook his head,'She didnt...She seemed in a rush though' He added.

Ross stirred sugar into his coffee,'I should ring her..' He said getting out his cell phone.

After a few rings,Rachel's answering machine came on.

Not wanting to leave a message,Ross cancelled the call and decided he would make his way to Long Island.

He knew the way to Rachel's home like the back of his hand.

'I wonder whats up...' Phoebe said as she rocked back and forth on the lounger at Joey's apartment.

'She didnt tell me,She just asked me to look after Emma and to tell Ross where she went...' Joey told her as he tried to keep Emma happy with Hugsy.

'You'll be a good girl,Wont you Emma?' Phoebe said to Emma,Brushing her hands through her fair hair.

'I should imagine Ross should pop by,He will take Emma...' Joey said.

'Well,I have to go to work Joe...' Phoebe announced as she put on her coat.

'OK pheebs...I have an audition at 6,So if Emma is still here by then...Will Mon and Chan be back?' Joey asked her.

'I dont know...I should imagine,Its one of those days today...It seems as though everybody has disapeared off the face of the earth and we're left with the kid!' She chuckled.

She patted Joey on the back as she left,'Rachel wouldnt just dump Emma on you for nothing...Something must be wrong' She told him.

Joey sighed,'Right...Emma,What do you want to do with Uncle Joey?' He asked.

Emma screeched and squeezed Hugsy against her chest,'Your gonna wanna keep that arent ya sweetheart?' Joey said,As he began to regret handing over his favourite cuddly toy to her.


	8. Together in Long Island

Ross left the coffee house to head upstairs to see if his sister Monica was taking care of his daughter Emma,He would have just shot off to see Rachel but had to make sure Emma was safe first.

'You see Emma,Eventhough Uncle Joey doesnt mind you playing with Hugsy every now and then,You have to understand that Hugsy belongs to Joey...But,If you're a good girl,Maybe one day you'll get your own hugsy!' Joey said to Emma.

'Joe...I dont think Emma understands bribary' Ross said as he entered his apartment.

Joey smiled sarcasticly,'Maybe you or Rachel could get Emma her own Hugsy!' Joey hinted.

Ross headed over to see to Emma,'Joey...I'm gonna need a big favour'.

'Yeah?'

'Could you look after Emma for the night?'

'The whole night?...Couldnt Monica mind her the whole night?' Joey asked.

Ross picked up Emma and rested her on his right hip,'I just need you to make sure she's ok..Whoever looks after her,You or Monica,Its just that I need to go and see whats happened with Rach,I think something has happened..'

'She said she was going to see her Mum...Thats all she said' Joey informed him.

'So can you take care of her Joe?' Ross begged.

Joey nodded,'Yeah...Course I will' He smiled.

Ross kissed Emma on her head and handed her over to Joey,'You know where all her things are?...I dont know if I will be back tonight,It will probably be tomorow,Its 6 already...' Ross realised.

'I'll tell Monica...I might have to ask Mon to look after her tomorow because I have a big audition' Joey told him.

Ross nodded,'Sure thing...Thanks Joe' He said before walking out of the apartment.

Joey bounced Emma up and down,'Just the two of us then huh?' He said.

'Mum...I dont know what to say' Rachel said as she comforted her mother.

'How many years have I lived here Rachel?...And something like this just happens now...' She cried.

'Nobody can ever be sure when they're going to be stolen from mum...' Rachel said.

Rachel had recieved a phonecall from her younger sister Amy a few hours ago asking her to come home fast,Not giving too much away on what exactly was wrong.

'Do you want me to stay the night?' Rachel said.

Her mother didnt say anything,But from her sobs Rachel could tell she would want her to.

'Emma is at Joey's...The only thing is,Ross doesnt know where Ive gone to,We're supposed to be taking Emma out tomorow...' Rachel remembered.

Just by coincidence,Rachel recieved a phonecall from Ross.

'Hello' She answered.

'Rach...Open up' Ross told her.

'What?' Rachel said,Confused.

'I'm outside!'

She stood up from where she was sat and looked outside the window to see Ross on his mobile,He gave her a wave.

She opened the door and he greeted her with a warm hug.

'How did you know...' She asked.

'Gunther told me...'

'Oh,I forgot about telling him...'

'I thought I would come and see if you were ok,Thats all...' Ross told her.

'Well...The house was robbed last night' She told him.

Ross was gobsmacked,'Is everybody ok?' He asked immediately.

Rachel nodded,'They're in one piece if thats what you mean,But mum is destroyed...' She whimpered.

Ross held her close,'Sweetie...Dont worry' He whispered.

She cried quietly in his arms,'But Ross...I should have been here' She cried harder.

'Dont blame yourself..,This is nobody's fault,You're here now...' He comforted her.

'I'm gonna need to stay the night...,Mum needs me...' She told him.

'I'll stay too..' He told her.

She looked up,'Are you sure?...I could do with the support' She smiled slightly.

'Sure I'll stay,Emma is safe with Joey...Your mum needs you,And you need me...' He said pulling her close to him again.

'Right...Lets go and speak with your mum,We need to make sure everything is being done to help her back on her feet again' Ross said to her,Holding onto her hand and taking her into the sitting room.

'Hi Mrs Green..' He said to Rachels mother as they entered the room.

Rachel sat down in the chair close to the door,And Ross made his way over to Rachels mother to see what he could do to help.

'Im really sorry to hear what happened...Have you rang up the police?' Ross asked.

She nodded,'Yes,They're doing all they can to track the thieves down..'

'What about Insurance?'

'I have it...if thats what you mean' She told him.

He grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it,'Well,Thats one good thing eh?' He said,Trying to cheer her up.

She just let out a small sob,'I'll get us something to drink..' Ross offered.

He looked over at Rachel,She was looking at her mother who was now in floods of tears.

'It'll be ok...' Ross said to them both as he left the room to go into the kitchen.


	9. Never too early for this

The next morning,Ross was woken to the sound of his mobile phone ringing.

He thought about picking it up but couldnt quite manage lifting his head from his pillow.

The phone continued to ring,He looked to his side to see that Rachel was calling.

He lifted up his finger and pressed the speaker button,'Hello' He said groggily with his head still buried in his pillow.

'Ross?...Meet me in the bathroom' He heard Rachel say.

Ross began to laugh,'What? Why?...Couldnt you have just came downstairs to ask me!' Ross asked,Feeling puzzled.

He heard Rachel join in with the laughter,'Thought it would be more fun to ring you...' She told him.

'I'll be up in a minute..Just need to wake up' He said,Now attempting to lift his head from the pillow.

'Dont be long..' She ordered him.

Ross ended the call and began to get up off the coach,He had no idea what Rachel was wanting but he had an idea she might be feeling lonely after spending the entire night upstairs alone knowing he was downstairs,Because he had felt the exact same.

It had been exactly a week since the two of them had rekinkled their on and off romance,And not once had they slept together yet during that one week,It was unusual actually seeing as they had such lust for one another.

Ross thought about it as he put on his sweater,There was nothing more that he wanted but to be able to make love to Rachel and let him know he was serious again about her,But something in his mind kept telling him that sleeping with eachother was final and after making love they would lose their passion.

He knew he was being stupid,And he knew he loved Rachel but he thought maybe he would wait for once.

It wouldnt do them any harm.

Rachel sat on the side of the bath,Fiddling around with her fingers as she waited with anticipation to see Ross.

She hadnt slept much knowing that Ross had been downstairs sleeping,

She had practically kept stiff all night,Making sure that her body didnt end up walking downstairs to give in to her needs and wants.

She heard a light knocking at the door,Knowing it was Ross she ran to open it.

He stood in the frame of the door,Rachel noticed that his hair was sticking up at the front,His eyes looked wide open like a new born baby,Despite his 'Just woken up' look,He had that same glint in his eye that Rachel loved and ofcourse that smile that appeared everytime she saw him.

'That was a rude awakening...' He said,Keeping a low tone making sure nobody would hear them.

'Not as rude as what you will be getting tonight..' She winked.

Ross smirked,'What did you want from me then that was so important to wake me up this early...' He asked.

'Just wanted to see you..' She said,Grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to her and locking the door.

'And to kiss you...' She said,Planting a kiss on his lips.

'And?..' He asked,Cheekily.

'And to...' She continued,Putting her hands in his backpockets.

She grabbed his bottom,'And to do that...' She said quietly in his ear.

Ross thought about his thoughts earlier,About leaving Sex till a later time.

Rachel nuzzled his neck,And ran her fingers through his hair.

He moaned with satisfaction,Leaving sex till later may be harder than he thought.


	10. Caught out

Ross sat with his daughter on the floor of his apartment,playing with her soft,fair hair.

'What do you want Daddy to do with your hair sweetie?' He asked her,Feeling more and more like he was her mother rather than her father today.

He grabbed the comb,'I'll just brush it for you princess,Mummy can style it for you later...' He promised her.

Emma grabbed the comb out of her fathers hand and demonstrated how he should be combing her hair,'Ok sweetie...You comb your own hair,You want some breakfast angel?' He asked her.

Emma squealed with delight and bounced on her tiny bottom.

Ross checked his watch,It was just 9.45am,Rachel said she would knock at his apartment at 10.

They had planned to spend the day together,Just the three of them,Like a real family should.

Ross smiled at the thought as he wandered off into the kitchen.

'I'm telling you now! Listen!...' Joey told Phoebe over at his Phoebe.

'Theres no way Joe...' She doubted.

Joey handed the telephone over to her,'What can you make out of this then huh?'

She began listening.

'We could go to the Zoo?...'

'Ross...You and your animals!' Rachel said.

Phoebe looked over at Joey as if to say,'You called me over to listen to that?'.

Joey ordered her to concentrate,'Listen..' He told her.

Phoebe tutted,'I just dont..'

She was cut short.

'Do you think we're making it a bit obvious now,Going out more together and things...?' Ross asked.

'No,Course not...The guys wont think anything of it,And anyway...It might be better if they find out on their own rather than us having to hold a meeting!' She laughed.

Phoebe stared at Joey,Now wondering what was going on between Ross and Rachel.

'Ross..Thanks for helping me and my mum,We needed someone else to be there,And you were...So thank you'

'Well,I love you dont I?'

Phoebe gasped.

Joey gave her a look as if to say 'I told you so'.

Phoebe passed him back the phone,'We shouldnt be listening in on their conversation...'

'I know,But what are we gonna do?...Ross and Rachel are back together!' Joey said,With a huge grin across his face but also a look that showed he had been kept from such an exciting secret.

'I cant believe this...' Phoebe said,Sitting back on the stool.

Joey hushed her,'We'll have to be quiet...She's in the bathroom on the phone' He told her.

'You know what this is like?' She whispered,'When Monica and Chandler first got together...'

Joey didnt say anything.

It brought back memories of having to keep a secret about his two best friends away from the other 4.

Phoebe was right,This was just like that.

'The day must have taken it all out of her...' Rachel said to Ross as they arrived at the coffeehouse.

They both stopped outside,'It's taken it all of out me aswell!' Ross laughed.

The three of them had been to the Zoo as Ross has wanted,And to compromise,They went to the mall on the way back to buy Emma some clothes and Ross treated Rachel to an outfit to wear for their big night tonight.

'It better not have taken it all of you...You're going to need energy for tonight' She teased as she played with the collar of his jacket now upclose to his face.

Ross looked down at her,She was such a beautiful person inside and out.

He loved the way her hair fell over her eyes,And he loved her mouth.

'Thank you...' She smiled.

'For what?'

'Today mainly..But for everything this past week'.

Ross quickly kissed her on her upper lip,Rachel kept the kiss lingering showing him she wanted more than a peck.

'I was only kissing you quickly incase anybody saw...' He explained.

'I dont care who sees anymore...'

'Do you think we should tell the guys soon?' He asked.

Rachel nodded,'I think so..'

She wrapped her arm around his waist as Ross wrapped his arm around her body,Squeezing her gently.

They pushed Emma's pram into the coffeehouse,Letting everybody know that the Lobsters were infact reunited.


	11. Making love to you

Her body felt like silk as he ran his fingers along it,Touching each and every part of her,Causing her to tremble.

Just laying with her and exploring her body was enough,But to know that she was for him to do as he liked was something he couldnt quite come to grips with yet.

He looked far into her eyes,Something behind there still belonged to the ditzy cheerleader 15 years ago,But she was a woman now,Not just a woman,But his woman.

He closed his eyes as they shared their moment together,still stroking her half naked body while she buried herself into his warm neck,smelling his cologne and planting it with tiny kisses.

'I love you so much...' She whispered in his ear.

He heard her let out a small whimper as though she was crying,He opened his eyes.

'Rach..'

She looked up.

'Sweetie..Whats wrong?'

'Nothing..I just cant believe how lucky I am to be with you,Thats all' She smiled.

Ross held her hand,Knowing she was also overwhelmed and nervous about their new relationship,And he knew she was nervous about tonight.

'We dont have to..'

Ross was interupted.

'I want you to...' She insisted.

He brushed her fringe aside with one of his fingers and kissed her cheek,She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

'Your the only man Ive ever loved Ross...' She told him.

Ross held her tighter in his arms,He wished he could say the same but he couldnt.

He had loved other women,Maybe not as much though.

'I want to show you how much I love you...' Ross told her.

She smiled,'Im your's Ross...I trust you tonight and for the rest of my life'

She sat up and began taking off her tiny vest top which already didnt leave much to the imagination.

After throwing it across the room,Ross saw this as an invitation to help her undress.

It was a beautiful sight to watch the woman he loved to undress,Her body was voluptuous and she was almost shining with beauty.

He unhooked her bra so she was completely topless,She wrapped her arms around him as he admired her breasts.

He knew she was beautiful,But tonight she looked perfect.

He put his face inbetween her breasts,Every now and then coming up for breath but not wanting to leave her most female and personal area alone,He wanted to make her realise that it wasnt just her he loved,but every part of her.

She waited patiently as Ross found his way round her body,He always took his time.

She loved that.

He began kissing her chest,And massaging her breasts,Getting more and more adventurous as he made his way around her body,It was almost like a job of some sort,to make sure he did it right. It wasnt a job of work,But more like pleasure for both him and her.

As he continued to pleasure her,She slowly slid down her left hand into his trousers,Grabbing onto his crotch knowing he was enjoying it.

'Just returning the gesture..' She whispered with a smile.

She slowly removed his belt as they both now knelt up on the bed,Focusing on undressing the other.

As his pants slid down,She ran her fingers through his hair.

He began focusing on her stomach now,Planting tiny kisses on her stomach as he held onto her.

Her stomach was tanned and toned,He couldnt believe that she had only been carrying his daughter in there only a few months back.

He had been focusing on her stomach for only a few seconds and he could feel her sweat beginning to begin,Possibly with excitement.

He looked up at her,She was practically begging him now to begin.

He only wanted to satisfy her,She was his everything and pleasing her was important,It wasnt all about him.

He tickled the start of her underwear area,Making her tingle all over.

He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down slowly,Not wanting to rush anything.

He now thought it was time to move onto the next stage,He began kissing her again on her lips and slowly lay her down and positioned himself on top of her.

He put both hands down on the mattress,Ensuring not to lay completely on her,She was so tiny he hated to think he was hurting her.

He began to kiss her neck as she moaned quietly,She placed her hand on his bottom and began to rub it before she pulled on them,Wanting him to be naked on top of her.

As she did this,Ross lined the lace of her underwear with one of his fingers.

He loved the lace on her underwear,And she always wore underwear she knew he would like.

She succeeded in taking off his boxers,All she wanted now was to be naked with him.

She gave Ross a signal to let him know she was ready,He understood her and began to pull her underwear down,Being gentle with them knowing they were delicate,Just like with her.

They began kissing,Building up the passion,They began to become more in contact with eachother now,Forgtting about the body parts but focusing on eachothers needs and wants.

He kept his left hand on the mattress as he reached over to his draw for the only thing stopping them now,He couldnt seem to find them which was funny because he had brought some this morning.

She giggled,Guessing that there was a problem.

He looked back over at her,'Always something that goes wrong...' He rolled his eyes.

'Its ok sweetie...I might have some' She said,Attempting to get up.

He stopped her,'Its my job...I have some' He insisted.

She smiled,'Get them then...I cant wait forever' She joked.

He carried on looking in the draw,She remained quiet,wishing he could find atleast one.

'Got one!' He announced after 30 seconds of waiting.

She laughed.

He grabbed it and put it on the bedside table,Ready to use.

He returned to her,Kissing her again so she tingled.

'Are you ready...' He asked her.

She could feel his breath on her body as he spoke,She nodded eventhough she was shaking underneath him.

'Are you sure?' He asked again.

'Ofcourse...' She smiled.

He grabbed the condom,She waited patiently keeping her eyes closed,Thinking of what was ahead.

She couldnt understand why she was so nervous,Maybe it was because she hadnt had sex with anybody since they concieved Emma.

As her thoughts wandered,She realised Ross was now on top of her,Positioning himself inbetween her hips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck,Holding onto him hard,So much that there were imprints of her fingers appearing on the back of his neck.

She felt a quick jolt as she felt him enter her,He rocked gently as he continued to kiss her.

She kept her eyes closed,All of her body was still tense but she was sure it would relax once they got more into it.

Ross felt her shaking,He stroked her lightly,Making her feel calm and relaxed.

She kissed his chest as he pushed harder inside her,She grabbed onto him again.

'You ok sweetheart?' He asked her.

'I am now...' She told him.

Her whole body now felt relaxed,No pain,Only pleasure.

She smiled as she felt his groin enter her everytime,Getting stronger each time.

She rolled him over,wanting to now take over to make him feel the pleasure she was having.

She lay ontop of him,as he remained inside of her.

When they made love,It was like music.

They were in rhythm with one another,And they both know where everything should be.

'Just tell me...' She told him.

Knowing what she meant,He nodded.

She felt him go deeper inside her,She didnt expect it to last this long seeing as it was a long time since they had last been together but it was almost like they had been saving it for one another.

She smiled to herself,This was what she had been missing all these years.

She heard Ross moan,It was almost over now as they both reached a climax.

She kissed his neck,He rested his head on her chest.

With a few moans,It was over.

They both lay for a moment,He could hear her heart beating.

He panted as he finally found his breath again.

Her eyes were still closed,He kissed her eyelids and rubbed her nose with his.

'Thank you...' She smiled.

'I love you...' He told her.

She kissed him,Slipping her tongue in seductively.

She closed her eyes again,Ross pulled her into him,Wrapping his arms around her.

Both still naked,They fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Rachel falling first,Then Ross following shortly after.


	12. A new day

Rachel woke up, her arms stretched out over her pillow and an arm around her which she knew was Ross's,She smiled slightly and opened her eyes which felt heavy as though she had been deprived from sleep for days.

She lifted her head from the pillow and looked around the room,it must been daylight as there was sunlight shining through the window and she could hear the busy roads outside,cars beeping and the steps of people outside going to work she guessed.

She felt Ross move next to her,She looked at him sleeping and couldnt help but smile.

Last night had been simply wonderful,Something that she had been hoping to happen for a long time,and now it had happened,she was already thinking towards the future as sleeping together was an obstacle to her before they could move further and begin their journey again together.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands which felt as cold as iceblocks,so she hid them underneath the cover to keep them warm ,she had always noticed something after a night spent with Ross,her body always felt fresh and almost brand new unlike when she slept with other guys she felt almost filthy. It wasnt like that with Ross.

She decided to get out of bed as she suddenly remembered her plans for the day,she was supposed to be at work for 11am and Ross had to pick up Emma from his parents house.

She stood up on the bed,trying to not shake the bed as she wanted Ross to remain asleep.

She heard Ross let out a moan,'Its ok sweetie...stay asleep' She told him gently stepping onto the bedroom floor. Ross's bedroom was quite a nice bedroom to wake up in,she thought.

She had never had the chance to wake up here before,seeing as he had only been living here 2 years and the time before was at her own apartment where they had accidentally concieved Emma. Hardly an accident to them now though.

Rachel admired herself in the mirror,noticing that her hair was flopped onto one side in a hair slide and her fringe brushed over her eyes. Her eyes were black from the mascara she had been wearing the previous day,'God Rach...' She said to herself with a sigh.

She got out her overnight bag and moisturised her face with her cream,closing her eyes to make the most of the fresh sensation on her skin. She could feel the cool breeze coming in from the window,and she noticed that the room had a certain smell and feel to it,strangely of sex. She was even sure that the birds outside knew she had been having sex through the night,usually she wouldnt take any notice of the birds singing,but today it was different. Today she was different.

Ross had been awake for a few minutes just listening to Rachel's actions. Failing to open his eyes for the third time,he thought it was maybe time to sit up.

He slowly opened his eyes,squinting with the bright light shining into his bedroom. The first thing he could make out was Rachel sitting on his bedroom floor struggling to put on one of her socks.

He laughed in his own mind,but didnt quite have the energy to let out a laugh. Rachel turned back around to see him staring across at her with a smile on his face.

'I didnt know you were awake...' She said,now getting up. She walked over to his bed and sat beside him. 'Sleep well?' She asked him planting a kiss on his cheek.

He nodded,'Best sleep in ages..' He smiled,touching her nose with the end of his finger.

'What you rushing about for?' he asked her.

'Well because some people have to go to work today...' she said,tilting her head to the side and pulling a face.

'Why,what time is it?' he asked.

'Time I got a kiss...'

She gave him one of those smiles which made his heart melt,'Your what my life is all about ya know Rach...' he told her.

She looked at him with a glint in her eye which he thought was a tear maybe forming.

'I love you so much...' She told him,ruffling his hair up before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her ontop of him and began to nuzzle at her neck making her want to stay,which was the whole idea.

'Ross..' she moaned as he now began to plant butterfly kisses on her chest.

'I'm going to be late...' She told him.

Ross chose not to listen,instead he decided it would be appropiate to undress her again. 'You dont know what you do to me Rach...' he told her,tugging at her pants which were refusing to come off.

'Ross...I have to go to work!' She told him. She loved him being so desperate for her,and to be honest work was the last thing on her mind when the man of her dreams was offering her a morning's worth of sex.

'You have a choice..' He reminded her,knowing that she didnt want to make a choice. He knew that she wanted to stay and make love all morning.

'I have no choice when it comes to you Mr Gellar...' She laughed as he finally took of her pants. She knew she wasnt going to get anywhere. She stopped fighting it and let him take her once again.

'If I get fired...Im blaming you' She threatened. Ross didnt seem to answer her,instead he slid off her underwear and pulled the covers over them to block the outside world from their morning of lovemaking.

Like a naughty school girl,Rachel sneaked into work 45 minutes late. Brushing back her hair and perfecting her outfit in the mirror,she made her way to her office trying to avoid her boss Mr Zelner.

She struggled with the lock at first,forcing the key to unlock the door and putting pressure on the door to open she began to lose her patience She was almost sure Mr Zelner would approach her soon and want to know firstly why she hadnt been in for a whole week and why she was late this morning.

Finally after a fifth attempt of opening the door,She made her way inside welcomed by a sort of dry smell which probably meant nobody had even been in to clean it since the last time was in. She sighed and placed her things on her desk,trying to make it look like she hadnt only just arrived.

She noticed that her answering machine was bleeping,praying that it wouldnt be Mr Zelner she hit the play button to see who it was.

'Hey Rach,missing you already sweetie,have a nice day at work,try not to think of me too much now...Im finding it hard not to think about you,love you sweetheart'

She smiled at the thought of Ross now leaving her messages at work,just 2 weeks ago the most exciting message at work would be from human resources,but now it was from Ross. Ross Gellar. Her Ross.

Ross flicked through the newspaper whilst sipping his cup of coffee , 'Want anything to eat Ross?' Joey asked him who had already got up before for a plate of bagels.

Ross shook his head,'Im ok Joe..' He smiled. Getting back to his paper,he was joined by Phoebe who scooted up next to him looking slightly suspicious about something.

'Ross can I use your cell?' She asked him. Ross cleared his throat,'Sure pheebs,What do you need it for?'.

'Need to call Mike,I have to cancel our date tonight'

Ross nodded and handed his cellphone right over to her. Joey soon was back with another plate of food but this time of doughnuts.

'When will you ever get full?' Ross joked as he looked at Joey with his plate. 'When will you ever get tired of dinosaurs?' Joey asked Ross.

Ross laughed,'Ok...You win'.

'AHA!' Phoebe yelled. She stood up with the cellphone in her hands.

Ross was confused by her actions,'What Pheebs?' He asked,trying to grab the phone back off her.

'...N...Nothing' She told him,although she wasnt quite convincing.

His phone then began to ring,'Can I answer my phone please?' Ross asked,finding it ironic that he had to ask for permission to answer his own call.

Phoebe nodded,throwing over his phone. 'Sure...Who is it Ross?' She asked. Ross took the phone off her.

He saw the caller was Rachel,'Its...its,Rachel' He admitted.

Phoebe sat down with Joey,'Really?' She asked cocking up her eyebrow.

Ross knew what was going on. Him and Rachel had been caught out.

He answered it as casually as he could,'Hey Rach..'

Phoebe and Joey sat and listened for something to give the pair away,'So busted...' Phoebe whispered into Joeys ear.

Ross continued to speak to Rachel,'Ummmm,I'm going to get Emma in about an hours time' He told her.

'Ok Sweetie,what are you doing at the moment?'

Ross scratched his head feeling more and more uneasy about being listened to while he spoke to Rachel.

'Just at the coffeehouse with Phoebe and Joey...' He said trying to let her know he wasnt alone so she had to be discreet.

'Oh,Well...I'll ring you back later,What do you want to do tonight?' She asked.

'Whatever you want...'

'How about we get upto no good?' She asked.

Ross laughed. 'If thats what you want...' He said,closing his eyes wishing she would get the message that they were going to be caught out. 'I'll ring you later...' He told her.

Phoebe and Joey remained on the sofa,'Joey...I dont like doing this,but I wish they would just admit to it...' She said.

'I know...' He agreed. Suddenly he got up off the sofa and snatched the phone off Ross.

'Joey!' Ross yelled at him trying to snatch it back.

'Hey Rach...Why did I find a mans shaver in the bathroom the other day that wasnt mine?'Joey asked her.

'Ummm,I dont know'

'Cmon Rach...What are you hiding?'

'Nothing!' She lied.

'OK...I'll believe you if you can answer me this one thing...'

'What?'

'Why did I hear you and Ross speaking to eachother last week on the phone about your plans for the night?' He asked her.

Rachel was stumped. There was nothing she could say now apart from admit it.

Rachel decided to just admit to it,'Joe...Ok,you've caught us out' She told him.

Joey jumped up and down,'I knew it!' He congratulated himself.

Ross slumped back down on the sofa,surprised by his friends actions but also feeling relieved about it all being out in the open now. 'Hey joe,when you're finished,i'd like to get back to my conversation...' Ross said. Joey nodded,'Im sorry Rach that we had to do it this way,why couldnt you have just told us?' He asked. 'Its not that easy...I'll speak to you later Joe,Can you put Ross back on?' She asked.

Joey passed the phone back to Ross. 'The investigation is over..' Joey announced as he sat back down with Phoebe.

Phoebe shook her head,'Thought we were going to find out without confronting them Joe?' She asked.

Joey shrugged,'I know...but I couldnt take all this secrecy again!' He said biting into his donut.

Ross finished his phonecall with Rachel. He sat back down and began to talk to Phoebe and Joey.

'Im sorry we didnt tell you sooner...' He told them.

Phoebe smiled,'Why are you apologising? We're so happy for you both! We only wanted you to just admit it...Now you have,we wont give you anymore trouble!' She said before she embraced him with a hug.

Joey smiled over at him,'Huh Ross,Just one thing...Make sure you keep her this time,you two belong eachother man...'

Ross was pleased with his friends reactions,'Thanks guys...We'll have to tell Monica and Chandler tonight'

Ross got back up from the sofa,'I have to go and pick up Emma now guys...' he announced.

Phoebe got up with him,'Do you mind if I walk your way with you? You pass the massage parlour right?' She asked.

Ross nodded,'Sure do...'

Joey remained by himself with his plate of donuts.'Bye you guys...' He called out.

Ross and Phoebe walked together,talking about him and Rachel mostly and their future. 'What did I say about Lobsters all that time ago huh?' Phoebe asked.

Ross laughed,'That they meet and love eachother for life...' He remembered.

Phoebe smiled,'You remembered!'

Ross nodded,'And you also said they grow old together...'

Phoebe rubbed his arm,' See? I might be weird...but I know love when I see it' She told him.

Ross smiled. He was almost excited for Rachel to get home so they could tell monica and chandler so everybody would know.


	13. All is out

'Wasnt that bad huh?' Ross said as he and Rachel made their way back to his apartment.

'Not bad at all sweetie,I was expecting them to maybe say we were wrong in going down this road again',She placed her hand on Ross's waist now as they walked.

'Well...As long as everybody knows now,I think we'll be ok...' Ross told her,kissing the nape of her neck.

Emma began to cry as they entered the building of Ross's apartment,'Sweetie,Go back to sleep...' Rachel told her daughter,stroking her face and placing her cuddly toy more close to her.

'Do you think we will have more children?' Ross asked her.

Rachel looked up at him,'I would like to think so..'

'Me too...' He agreed,now looking at Emma who had fallen back to sleep. 'Shes beautiful...' he commented as they entered the lift.

'I remember when Ben was born,I always thought about him never having a real brother or sister because Carol wasnt likely to have more children..' Ross told her.

'Ben seems fine without a real brother or sister,hes a great kid,and besides...he has Emma' She reminded him.

Ross smiled,'I felt the same way about Emma sometimes when we werent together those few months ago,I was thrilled when she was born but I kept wondering whether she would have a real family,it bothered me a bit too because I thought somebody else would father her if you ever met somebody..'

'I felt the same way Ross...It broke my heart everyday knowing that we couldnt be a real family,I told Emma everyday that somehow it would all fit together...'

'And it has...' Ross told her,Squeezing her closely to him.

'I know it has...But sometimes it still worries me' She told him.

'What worries you sweetie?'

'Just that we might break up again...,then what?' She questioned. Ross got his key out to open his apartment door,'We'll stay together...I wont let us part again' He promised.

'But...'

Ross interupted her. 'Listen Rach...'

They walked into the apartment and placed Emma's pram in the corner. Ross closed the door and sat on the sofa,inviting Rachel over to speak to him. 'Rach...You know what we have now?' he asked her.

Rachel shrugged,'What do you mean Ross?' she asked him,placing her hand over his.

'We have a family now...those 6 years ago,we were dating but we didnt have any responsibilities...we didnt have anything to stay together for,but we have Emma...I love you so much and I know that there is nothing that could ever happen which could make me leave you both...' He told her.

'So if Emma wasnt here,Are you saying we wouldnt have worked?' She asked.

Ross shook his head,'Thats not what I meant...What I mean is,Having Emma gives us more of a reason to keep things together,silly things back then dont mean anything now,we're older now and wiser Rach...' He told her.

She moved closer to him,putting one hand around his neck,'I know your right...'

'Do you love me Rach?' He asked,already knowing the answer but he wanted to make her see everything would end up right.

She nodded,'You know I do...'

'Well then...Theres nothing to stop us' He told her.

She smiled,'Those times I spent without you Ross,I would put on a braveface but deep down I was crying inside...I was heartbroken and I used to look at you and think to myself...' She began to cry now. 'I just didnt know...I...I just...' She stammered.

Ross took hold of her,'I felt the same way Rach...But I think we were lucky enough to find our way back' He told her.

He kissed her on her nose. She kissed him back.

'I just feel upset when I think about my loneliness over that time Ross...I thought about you every day and every night...'

'Sweetie,There was never one day that went by where I didnt think of you and wish you were in my arms...'

He wiped her tears away. 'We need to stop dwelling on the future Rach,But we need to look to the future...'

Rachel nodded,'I know...Just let me have tonight,I need to clear my mind...'

Ross understood this,'Ok sweetie...'

She opened her arms up,'Ross..Hold me'

So he did. And they held eachother for what seemed like hours. Rachel continued to cry,Ross comforted her with hugs and kisses until she stopped.


	14. Vacation for three

'Sweetie, we better get going!' Ross called from his bedroom as he got his suitcase together.

Rachel was in the next room dressing Emma who was trying her hardest to fight against her mother putting a hat on her head.

'C'mon Emma…' Rachel said, struggling to get the hat on her head,' keep still!' She told Emma firmly.

Ross came in from his bedroom with two huge suitcases and a rucksack over his shoulder,' Trouble huh?' Ross asked as he noticed Rachel had a frown in-between her eyes,' Let me help…' He offered as he joined Rachel and his daughter on the sofa.

Rachel stood up,' Good luck with her!' she laughed as she padded off to her and Ross's bedroom.

'That's a good girl' Ross praised Emma as she was now finally dressed, he placed her inside her stroller not forgetting to put her cuddly toy next to her for company. ''I'll be back in a moment sweetheart…' He promised as he now went back to the bedroom where Rachel was still deciding on an outfit.

'Hun, our flight leaves in 2 hours and we're supposed to be getting a cab now…' Ross reminded her as he admired her in the mirror as she tried on different outfits.

'But sweetie, I don't know what to wear…' Rachel moaned.

Ross picked up one of her outfits lying on the bed,' I like this one…' He told her.

Rachel smiled,' you do? Fine, if you say so…' She agreed, giving him a nudge to leave the room so she could get dressed.

'Not like I haven't seen you naked before Rach!' Ross joked as he left the room on her orders.

Just as he left the room, he heard the phone ringing.

'Hello' he answered cheerily before lounging on the sofa.

'Hey Ross…'

It was Joey.

'Hey dude, what's up?' Ross asked.

'Nothing, just wanted to talk before you lovebirds go away!' he explained.

'Still waiting for Rach to be ready, the flight is in 2 hours and we should be leaving now…' Ross told him, checking his watch again.

'Typical Rach huh?'

'Uh huh!' Ross laughed.

'Oh here she is now…'Ross said as Rachel entered the room now wearing the outfit had suggested.

She was wearing a khaki skirt with a backless top, and flip-flops.

'Do I look ok?' she asked.

Ross nodded,' You do sweetie…'

'YOU LOOK GREAT RACH!' Joey shouted down the phone to give her more encouragement even though he couldn't actually see her.

Rachel laughed,' Thanks Joe!' She laughed.

Ross said his goodbyes and replaced the handset.

'Right…' he said as he joined Rachel who was now standing beside the sofa.

'Are you all ready now?' he asked her as he placed his arms around her waist, nuzzling gently at her neck as she struggled to put her necklace on.

'I'll be ready once this necklace is on, but if you're going to do this…' she said as she moved his arms for a second in order to complete her appearance with her favourite necklace.

'Hey, let me give you a hand…' Ross offered, taking hold of the necklace and gently putting it around her neck, admiring her face as he did so. 'There you go sweetheart…' he announced to her, turning her round to face the mirror.

They looked into the mirror as they remained in each others arms, the sound of the clock reminded Rachel that they should now be leaving. 'Right…enough of this, we better get moving!' she said raising her voice and releasing herself from his arms.

Ross sulked but didn't argue, she was right as they only had an hour and a half now till their flight.

'Just think of it this way, the sooner we get there the more time you will get to do whatever you want to me..' she promised placing a kiss on his cheek before making final preparations for their 2 week vacation.


	15. Sunny Bahamas

Rachel awoke to a bright light shining through the window, it was their first morning at the Bahamas and Rachel could hardly wait to be lying on a sun bed with the sun beaming down at her.

She looked beside her where Ross was peacefully sleeping, and rightly so as they had arrived only 6 hours ago at 2am, she would leave him sleeping she thought.

She bent her neck slightly backwards as she positioned herself exactly opposite the window so the sun would shine on her, she didn't want to move as it felt such a perfect moment.

She was almost falling into a light sleep when she heard the cries of her daughter who was across the room in her crib. 'Ok sweetie…' Rachel said quickly releasing herself from the sheets. 'I suppose you want feeding angel, mummy will fix you something delicious up.' Rachel promised as she made her way over to the crib.

Emma was growing up every day; it was almost enough for Rachel to cry when she looked at her, it was almost unbelievable that she had been in their lives for almost a year. It felt like much longer sometimes as Rachel found it difficult to remember what life was without her.

She lifted her from her crib, both arms wrapped around her whilst Emma rested her head on her mothers shoulder,' We'll leave Daddy sleeping and we'll go and get some breakfast' Rachel told Emma as she padded off quietly to the kitchen.

The kitchen consisted of everything they would need for 2 weeks, Rachel was even pleased to see the hotel had included a high chair for Emma to sit in,' You even have your own chair sweetheart.' She pointed out as she placed her daughter in the pink spotted highchair positioned at the table with 4 other chairs.

'I don't know about you Emma but I could definitely settle well here…' Rachel said as she began to prepare their breakfast.

'Dadddddddaaaaaaa!' Emma yelled as she bounced in the chair throwing both arms up with excitement. Rachel turned around to see what all the fuss was about already guessing that Ross must be up.

'Hey you..'

Ross was stood in the centre of the doorway with his shoulder leaning against the doorframe. 'You sleep well?' he asked her.

Rachel nodded,' I did actually, I didn't want to wake you though…'

'I heard you move about earlier but just didn't have the energy to move myself!' Ross said as he let out a cute laugh.

'Pancakes?' Rachel offered.

Ross nodded,' Please…'

Emma was staring at her father in admiration,' How is my special little girl?' he asked her as he knelt down beside her to plant a kiss on her head. Emma let out a squeal as she squeezed his finger tightly.

Ross laughed as his daughter attempted to bite his finger with her harmless gums,'Im glad you don't have teeth sweetheart.' He laughed.

At the beach, the sun was scorching as the gentle wave from the sea came in every few minutes making Rachel and Ross's feet wet where they were lying on the sand. 'Isn't it just lovely?' Rachel said after a few minutes of silence between them. It was so perfect that neither of them cared about speaking, they just wanted to appreciate the moment.

Ross nodded,' It is…'. He reached into their bag as he spoke, 'Sun lolly?' he asked as he handed her a orange flavoured ice lolly.

Rachel smiled as she took the lolly from his hand,' Thanks sweetheart…'.

Ross took one for himself and positioned himself so his back was facing the sun,' I hate it when the sun is in my eyes…' he moaned.

Rachel shook her head,' I don't care where the sun is, aslong as its shining down on me…' she said before biting into her lolly ice which was already melting with the heat. 'Do you want a suck Emma sweetheart?' she asked her daughter who was sat in her pram facing her parents with an umbrella over her pram to protect her from the sun. Rachel gave her the chance to have a suck from her lolly ice,' Its nice isn't it sweetheart?' she said. Emma squealed as if to agree with her mother.

'You know something?' Ross began now sitting upright. 'The factors on the sun lotion aren't always correct, I was reading something years back where it said about a young girl using the highest factor but she still got skin cancer…'

Rachel smiled adoringly as she listened.

'Am I boring you?' Ross asked, noticing the look on her face, not sure whether her smiling was out of laughter from his knowledge or not.

'Course your not boring me…' She told him,' Continue…' She smiled.

'Really? You used to hate my boring stories…' He reminded her.

'Well…Things change don't they?'

Ross grinned,' Have to say Miss Green…' He said before kissing her gently on her nose,' I agree…' he finished.

After a few hours in the sun, they decided it was time to head back to the hotel otherwise they would end up being 'frazzled' as Ross had said himself. 'What are we going to do tonight then?' Rachel asked him as they packed up their things at the beach.

Ross was seeing to Emma, making sure she was comfortable in her pram,' Whatever you want Rach…'.

'I quite fancy a meal or something…' She told him. 'Do you fancy it?' She asked.

Ross nodded as he took hold of the pram before taking hold of her hand,' Sounds good to me…' he smiled squeezing her hand as they made their way back to the hotel, which luckily was only 10 minutes away.

'Can I just go to the toilet first?' Ross asked as they reached outside the beach.

Rachel nodded,' Course…'

He handed over the pram to her as he made his way into the men's room, Rachel leaned against the wall whilst she waited with the pram in her hands, and She noticed that Emma had fallen asleep. She stroked her head and began to rock the pram to and fro.

Surrounding her were groups of people either heading to the beach or walking back to their hotels with towels wrapped around them and sand in their hair, She noticed a middle aged woman opposite her with a child on her hip. Rachel almost felt as though she recognised this woman from somewhere but couldn't quite make her out as her back was facing her.

She moved away from the wall to try and see the side of this woman's face, as she was almost sure she knew her.

The woman turned half way round, revealing half of her face.

She had short brown hair and was talking quite loudly to her partner; Rachel noticed that she had a British accent. She squinted to try and make out her face because the sun was blocking her sight.

The woman turned fully round now revealing her whole face, Rachel put her hands to her mouth and gasped.

It was somebody she knew, It was Emily. Ross's Ex. The woman who practically hated her.


	16. Put the past behind us

Rachel stood with her hands still remaining over her mouth with shock of seeing Emily. 'It can't be…' She mumbled to herself hoping that she was perhaps mistaken. Just as she was staring in Emily's direction, Ross rejoined her after his trip to the men's room.

'You ok Rach?' He asked her, noticing her facial expression. Rachel shook herself out of the trance and gave Ross attention,'Ermm, I…I…' She stammered. Ross looked at her with a worried expression now,' what's wrong?' he asked, now touching her shoulder.

Rachel swallowed; She would have to tell him. 'Ok…. You remember your ex wife?'. Ross widened his eyes,' Which one?' He asked, revealing a tiny grin. Rachel put her head down,' Emily…' She informed him.

Ross moved her head to look at him,' what is it Rach?'.

'Emily…She's here'

'What?'

'She's over there Ross…'

'Where?'

'Over there!' Rachel told him directing him to where Emily was standing.

Ross's mouth dropped open,' my god…your right'.

Rachel took hold of his hand,' I had to tell you…Incase you saw her yourself and I know how you feel about her…'

'I don't have any feelings towards her anymore Rach…'

'I know you don't in that way honey, I just know how much she hurt you…that's all'.

Ross took hold of Rachel's hand,'Im not going to let it bother me…C'mon' He said pulling Rachel along on their way to the hotel.

Rachel looked back to where Emily was standing,' I think she saw us…' Rachel told him.

Ross began to walk even faster,' don't look back at her Rach…' He begged. Rachel shot her head forward to focus on their journey back to the hotel, just as they were turning the corner, Ross heard his name being called.

Both of them stood still. Ross turned around to see his ex wife walking towards them.

'No getting away now…' Ross said.

'I don't think I can stand here talking to her Ross…'

Before Ross could talk, Emily had made her way over to them. 'Long time no see…' Emily began. 'How are you both?' She asked.

Rachel and Ross looked quickly at one another in complete surprise that she wasn't hurling abuse at them but instead was being as friendly as she first had been when she had came on the scene those few years back.

'I cannot believe the coincidence of us being at the same holiday location!' Emily said as she laughed loudly,' Its been a long time…'

Neither Ross nor Rachel had said anything yet, so Ross thought it was time that he spoken. 'It is a bit strange isn't it? That we should go to the same holiday location and all…' He nudged Rachel who was looking still slightly in shock. 'Isn't it Rach?' He asked her.

'It certainly is…' She agreed. 'So…how long have you been here…Emily' she asked her, not quite yet believing she was standing in front of her once again.

'Its our second day here, how about you?' Emily replied to her.

'First for us…' Ross answered for Rachel. 'We had better be going actually, we want to be back in the hotel in time to go out for dinner…' he told her.

'Oh! How about we meet for dinner? I would love to catch up' Emily said excitedly.

Rachel shot a look at Ross,' Actually you know Emily, we were thinking of spending some time with just the two of us…' Rachel said quickly.

'I see…but it wont be just the two of you surely, what with your little one…' Emily pointed out as she kneeled down to look at Emma who was still peacefully sleeping.

Rachel took hold of the pram again tightly,' Well we don't include our daughter as an extra guest seeing as she is part of our family and a part of our vacation…' She snapped. Emily stood up,' Cant Ross speak for himself?' She asked.

Rachel bit the bottom of her own lip afraid that she would say something she would regret, She took hold of Ross's arm now and waited for him to speak for himself.

'You know what Emily, Whatever Rachel has said, I would have said the same…'

'I understand that seeing me wouldn't exactly be a dream for you two but for Christ's sakes…That was all in the past, a lot has happened…cant we just brush up the past now?' Emily said.

Ross squeezed Rachel's hand,' your right…the past has gone now and we will go for dinner with you another night maybe?' Ross suggested.

Rachel nodded, knowing that if they didn't agree to see her again, Emily would know that the two of them were still stuck in the past and that wasn't what she wanted Emily to know. They were still in the past over certain things in their relationship, but Ross's marriage to Emily hadn't ever been an issue between them.

'How about tomorrow night?' Rachel suggested now releasing her hand from Ross's. 'Would that be ok?' She asked.

Emily nodded,'Great, Im glad you can bear to be in the company of me again…maybe it will do us good eh?'

Rachel gave a smile, which she knew was quite a false smile. 'So dinner at 6…'

'How about at the restaurant just up this road, the one next to Paul's Bar' Emily suggested.

Ross and Rachel nodded in agreement. 'See you there' they both said.

'Cant wait…' Emily said.

Ross and Rachel trailed off together, both pushing the pram across the sidewalk. 'Wish I could say the same..' Rachel said referring to Emily's excitement for their dinner date. Ross sighed,' Could be worse I guess…'

'How? It couldn't possibly be worse Ross' Rachel said.

'Listen, This is our holiday…we're not going to let this ruin it, Ok?'

'So are you saying that your Ok with all of this? If anyone should be unhappy it should be you…' She said.

'I'm not happy with it…but what can we do? We cant hide from the past Rach.' He told her.

Rachel sighed. She knew he was right but she couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach just thinking about the following evening.


	17. Walking in the sand

The feeling of a hangover crept over Rachel as she awoke the next morning. The previous night had ended up being a short meal in the hotels restaurant and a few drinks in their room but a few drinks had caused her head to feel like a bomb waiting to go off.

The first thing that entered her mind was what was ahead of them today, she really was dreading the meal with Emily, what could they possibly talk about which wouldn't lead to a conversation about the awful past they wanted to just forget about.

Rachel lifted her heavy eyelids open and looked around the room, she noticed that Ross was already up and Emma wasn't in her crib, which meant Ross was probably with her in the next room. She slowly lifted her head from the pillow and sat up straight to gather her thoughts about the day. It would be a nightmare. She rubbed her eyes and wished she could erase the previous day so Emily would never had met them and they wouldn't have to meet her again tonight.

She looked outside the window where the silk curtains where blowing gently from the soft breeze, the sun wasn't quite out yet so she guessed it was quite early. She could hear the sounds of children outside running to be first in the pool, which soon would be filled with lots of people.

Enough of admiring the breaking of day she thought, she would go and greet her boyfriend and young daughter who were probably having breakfast, She could see it now. Ross sat with his tiny shorts on and tank top with a newspaper and Emma in her highchair being fussy with her food.

She climbed out of her bed, put on her slippers and padded off to the kitchen where her imagined image of Ross and Emma came to life.

'Hello angel…' Ross greeted her from the table. His feet up on the other chair, newspaper in hand and a piece of toast in the other.

'Morning you' She said as she made her way over to him to plant a kiss on his cheek.

'I always love your morning kisses…'

'You do? Well if your good, you may get another…' She teased ruffling his hair.

Emma was in her highchair as Rachel had imagined eating from her tiny bowl but spitting most of the food out onto her bib,' How is my beautiful baby?' Rachel cooed as she squeezed her daughter's cheeks gently making Emma's cute dimples appear.

'How many did I drink last night?' Rachel asked Ross.

'Not many…'

'Then why do I feel so hung over?' She asked him.

Ross shrugged. 'Well I only saw you drinking a few glasses…'

'Probably because I haven't drunk for ages….'

'You want me to fix you some fruit toast?' Ross offered.

Rachel nodded. 'I'm absolutely starving…'

'I could do you a fry up if you prefer that?'

Rachel sat and thought. 'That would be great darling…' She smiled.

Ross stood up and began to prepare her breakfast,' so what do you want to do today Rach?'.

The pair decided to take a long stroll along the beach for the day admiring their surroundings and discussing their relationship and future.

The temperatures were soaring and as they walked along the beach, they decided to go barefooted as wearing their shoes was making their feet sweat and feel like they were on a stove.

The sand was cool and their toes brushed against the sand, the tide coming in slowly letting water run quickly over their feet. 'Do you think she's ok in this temperature?' Rachel asked Ross as they walked hand in hand, not sure exactly where they were heading but feeling excited about the fact that they didn't have to worry about the time. Nor where they were, aslong as they were together.

Ross checked on their daughter who was sat in her pram with the most tiniest sunglasses had had possibly seen before and a flowery hat which she kept pulling down over her head.

'She looks fine to me Rach…' he told her. 'We've creamed her and she's shielded from the sun…nothing to worry about..' he reassured her pulling her body in closer to him.

'I know I worry too much…' she laughed. 'Cant help it…'

Ross smiled. 'Its totally natural…'.

Ross saw a man ahead of them carrying baskets of what looked like giant melons, he was walking right towards them probably looking to sell the melons to them.

The man was tall and was quite tanned, Ross guessed he was in his 30's.

'Hello Madam…Sir' The man said as he approached them with his baskets of melons. 'Can I interest you in these delicious melons? Just what you want for a hot day like today…' He continued.

Rachel laughed. 'They do look quite delicious…' she admitted nudging Ross to agree to buy one for them.

'How much?' Ross asked.

The man scratched his chin,' Normally I would charge 3 euros…' he said as he glanced over at Rachel who was listening inventively. 'But for you beautiful…' he said winking over at her making Ross glare at him.

'I'll give you a melon for free…' The man offered still looking at Rachel who was now blushing.

'Wow. Thank you' She smiled at him before looking back at Ross who had a strange look on his face.

The man handed Rachel the melon,' Hope to see you again…' He said.

Ross still hadn't said a thing but was still in utter shock over this man practically coming onto his girlfriend right in front of him.

He noticed Rachel didn't seem to mind about the man's charming technique towards her as she was already enjoying her piece of melon. 'Wow this is wonderful…' she smiled.

Ross adored her innocence and total unawareness that this man was a complete 'crap weasel' as Ross would best describe.

'We better be going eh Rach?' Ross started taking hold of her hand again to walk away.

' Before you go…what is a young girl like you doing strolling along the beach when you could be speeding away on a water boat?' the man asked.

Rachel giggled. 'Me on a water boat? You have to be kidding…' She joked.

Ross didn't quite see the joke. This man was clearly flirting with her and Ross wasn't sure he could quite handle it anymore.

'How about I take you on a water boat over there?' The man offered Rachel holding his hand out to her as an invite.

Rachel backed away. 'Thanks…but…'

Ross quickly jumped in. 'Hey, I don't know what your problem is but my girlfriend doesn't want to go with you on a water boats with me on vacation…where we will do things together, I don't need somebody like you trying to take her away…understand?' Ross said firmly.

The man laughed. 'Calm down…No need to be intimidated, you want to know what I first thought when I saw you both coming towards me?' He asked.

Ross glanced over at Rachel who was looking slightly afraid.

'I don't want to know what you thought ok? Now if you don't mind..'

The man rudely interrupted blocking their way,' I mean no trouble, but a girl like you…you cannot expect other guys to not look or attempt to…'

'Hey! If you don't let this go…. I will mean trouble' Ross threatened pushing him slightly to move him away from them.

The man laughed. 'I wont get in your way…I only sell melons, Most women I see aren't like you.' He said to Rachel. 'So for a man like me…its normal for me to flirt yeah?'

Rachel avoided eye contact wishing they hadn't taken this walk. 'Ross…lets go' She begged.

Ross led her away as they pushed the pram in front of them now ignoring the man.

'What a girl like you is doing with somebody like him is beyond me…' The man said as Ross and Rachel passed him. Ross stopped. Rachel tried to pull him further away. 'Ross lets not do this….' She begged again.

Ross looked back at the man, not knowing what to say. Instead he turned back away, choosing to ignore his comments and focus on Rachel and his daughter who were wanting to get away.

Ross grunted as they left. 'If you hadn't of been there then…' he said.

'Ross don't be stupid..'

'Stupid? That man was a complete arse!' Ross yelled.

'Don't yell at me…' Rachel said.

He didn't say anything.

She threw away the remaining contents of her melon. 'Listen Ross, You don't care about what he said do you?'

'I don't care…But I hate guys like that…' he scowled.

'I know you do…. But you don't always have to worry when men come onto me, as a woman. you get used to it and deal with it your own way…' she explained.

'Oh so I should just sit back and watch men sweet talk you and practically ignore the fact that you have a boyfriend already…'

'Can we just drop it?' She shouted now.

'I'm not arguing about it Rach, If it were the other way around, how would you react huh?'

Rachel shook her head. 'I just wish you wouldn't be so damn…damn protective' she said.

Ross stopped and looked at her. 'I can't believe you would even say that…'

Rachel knew she was wrong in saying that. She loved the way he cared about her and protected her,why did she have to say something like that?

'What a great vacation…' Ross said releasing himself from her hands and walking slightly ahead of her and Emma, kicking the sand as he went.

'


	18. Open up your heart to me

Rachel changed Emma's diaper and gently rocked her to sleep in her arms. 'Sweet dreams angel…' she whispered as she gently placed her in her crib, making sure she wasn't too hot she wrapped a thin sheet over her and kept the window open slightly. She crept out of the room quietly, closing the door slightly before walking back into the front room.

Ross was sat outside on the balcony staring outside with a drink in his hand. Rachel opened up the sliding doors to join him. 'We need to talk…' she began.

He looked up at her. 'I think we do…' he agreed. 'I don't want to argue Rach…'

Rachel pulled up a chair next to him. 'And do you think I want to argue? No I don't Ross…' She told him firmly.

'Rach…you don't know how hard it was for me back there…' he explained to her.

'What was hard Ross? If you tell me that…Maybe we will get somewhere…' she asked him, with her hand now resting on his arm.

'…Because of the way you are Rach, You don't see the bad side of people…like that guy before, you wasn't aware of what he was doing, he wanted to have you Rach…he knew you were with me but he was playing on that fact…' Ross told her.

'But Ross…'

'No Rach, let me talk..' he begged. She nodded letting him continue.

'When we first started dating those years ago, I remembered everywhere we would go, men would look at you and they would look at me…but they would look down at me because they probably didn't understand what a beautiful woman like you was doing with somebody like me…' he continued.

Rachel squeezed his arm. Still remaining silent, allowing him to speak.

'I absolutely adore you Rach and when men like that act that way around you, it makes me feel angry and I hate the way you don't realise it…'

'I do realise it but I just choose to ignore it Ross, if I react to them, it only makes them worse…'.

'I don't expect you to react Rach…but I just wish you could be more aware, and I wish you could understand the way I see it…'

'I do Ross…You need to understand that, but what really can I do to prove to you that I actually do care and understand about your feelings?' she asked him now feeling frustrated with him.

'…Oh I don't know Rach, with you I feel so…so…'

'What Ross?'

'I feel different with you than I have for any other woman, you mean too much to me and anything about you worries me and some days I feel as though you are too much for me to take but on the other hand…. without you, I wouldn't be the same….'

Rachel let out a small cry and rubbed his thigh.

'You see Ross…With me, I know how long you have loved me and I know that you have had heartache in your past like me too…I feel as though I let you down sometimes…like today' she cried.

Ross grabbed hold of her arm. 'You never let me down Rach…'.

A tear ran down Ross's cheek. 'My love for you is too overwhelming…I sometimes feel tired from it'

'My love for you is something that I've never experienced Ross, You know why? Because its real…' she told him now kissing his hands.

'Rach…' he moaned as she ran kisses up his arm then onto his face, which was running with both tears and sweat.

'I'm going to show you how much I love you Ross…' she told him.

The two of them kissed passionately. It was too much to handle. Their breathing became heavier as their kisses became stronger. Before they were aware, they were fondling one another on the sofa, the balcony doors still wide open letting a cool breeze inside.

They had been 'at it' for quite a while now. Ross was feeling the heat against his skin and sweat was rolling from his forehead. For some reason, Sex with Rachel was always better after a huge fight or disagreement. Like today, it was as though Sex was the only way to solve their problems. If only.

Somehow they had made it across to their bedroom from the sofa where they had begun, Rachel was laying on the bed with just a vest on which didn't leave much to the imagination anyway. Ross had only a pair of boxers on now as he climbed out of the bed.

'Where you going?' Rachel asked him, attempting to pull him back on top of her. There was nothing more that Ross would have liked but he was aware that it was past 5pm and they were due to go out this evening. 'Hon, we have to go out soon…' he reminded her.

'Huh?' Rachel asked him, now sitting upright.

'We're going for dinner with Emily, remember?' Ross told her.

Rachel gasped. 'Oh no…I don't want to go, I totally forgot…'.

Ross stopped what he was doing for a moment. 'Rach, we have to go…' he told her.

Rachel sighed. 'I know we do…but…'

Ross moved closer to her again,' It wont be too bad sweetie…' he promised, kissing her neck sending shivers down her body. 'I love you…' he told her before continuing to put on his clothes.

Rachel heard Emma crying from the baby monitor which was next to her,' I'll get Emma ready then…' she told him as she sprung from the bed. Ross got up to make a call to the guys back in New York. They hadn't called them yet and he imagined that he better do it now while he had the time.

' Now sweetheart, I think its time we got your diaper changed…' Rachel said to her daughter as she picked her up from her crib. 'We're going to a nice restaurant tonight angel…Shame that it wont just be us but that's just the way things go…' Rachel chatted on as though Emma could understand her.

Rachel was still thinking about her small argument with Ross earlier on today, she knew that Ross always had things on his mind even when he had everything he would need. There was always something that bothered him. She wished he would just be happy without having to worry, she couldn't quite understand what went on with his mind but she wanted to do her best to sort everything out.

'Don't you worry sweetheart, our holiday will get better after tonight….' Rachel promised her daughter. It had only been 2 days since they had been travelling from New York but Rachel felt as though everything hadn't gone to what they had planned, especially after their blast from the past at the beach the previous day.

'How about we go to the zoo tomorrow huh?' Rachel asked her daughter who was busy playing with her mother's hair. ' That would be nice…' Rachel said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Just as she was dressing Emma, Ross entered the room with the phone in his hands. 'Rach…'.

'Yeah?'

'I've just been on the phone to Chandler, he had some news for us….' He told her.

Rachel rested Emma on her hip,'Whats happened?' she asked, assuming something awful must have happened.

'…You know Mon and Chan went to the fertility doctor last week?' Ross began. Rachel nodded,'Yeah…'

'Well, Unfortunately they got the news that they…they…'

'They cant have children can they Ross?' Rachel jumped in looking as though she might cry.

Ross nodded. 'Chandler was devastated…' he added.

'They cant have children?…Urggghhh, this is awful' Rachel said, her lip trembling. Seeing her disappointment, Ross approached her putting his arms around both her and Emma. 'I know, its just enough to ruin this vacation…'. Rachel hid in the nape of his neck, with Emma still in her arms resting on her shoulder. 'Monica must be heartbroken…' Rachel said. 'We should go home…'

Ross nodded. 'I think your right…Maybe we should cut the holiday short' He suggested. 'They need us now…'

Rachel broke into a cry. 'Its not fair Ross…Monica and Chandler deserve a child…' She cried.

'I know, it is just horrible…Chandler asked me to ask you to ring Monica as soon as you can…' Ross told her. Rachel broke down even harder, ' Because of everything else that has happened over the past few days, this just tops it off…' she shouted. Ross could see that her emotions were up the wall, 'Shhhhh, Everything will be better soon…' Ross told her, 'I'll take Emma to get dressed, why don't you ring Monica?' He suggested. 'She probably needs you right now…' he told her.

Rachel nodded. 'Ok…'

Ross wiped a tear from her eye,' Imagine how they must feel…' He said. Trying to make her put everything into perspective, how she was feeling was probably a hundred times more for them. 'I know…your right, I'll ring her…' She said. Pulling herself together.

'Are we still ok for tonight?' Ross checked with her. Rachel looked back at him, Seeing Emily right now wasn't the most ideal wish of hers but staying inside would probably make things much worse. 'Course…Just give me half an hour' She asked of him.


	19. Revelation

Emily had ended up arriving late anyway, so there was no reason for Ross and Rachel to have rushed out of the apartment to ensure they were on time. 'Why did we bother?' Rachel sighed. She checked on Emma who was happily sitting in her pram next to their table,' I wish we could put her in a highchair or something…' Rachel moaned.

'She's fine there, and anyway its not as though she's going to be eating is it?' he reminded her. 'Maybe we should have put her in the crèche over at the hotel?' he suggested.

'There's no way I'm leaving her with strangers over her Ross' she told him firmly. Ross rolled his eyes. There was no pleasing her sometimes.

Rachel looked over to see that Emily had finally arrived with her partner, 'Here she is…' Rachel announced to Ross who was busily looking in the menu. Emily walked over to them,' Hello you two…Sorry I'm late' She said before sitting down. 'This is Jonathon, My husband…' She told them. Jonathon seemed to have a nice way about him as he gave Ross and Rachel a smile,' Nice to meet you..' he said.

They were now all seated and ready to order. 'Well I don't know about you guys but I am absolutely starving…' Emily shared with them,' I was thinking that you mightn't have actually came…' She continued.

Rachel looked over at Ross. 'Well, why wouldn't we?' Rachel said. 'We were looking forward to this as much as you..' She lied. Knowing Emily would truly love to know that Rachel was indeed terrified about this evening.

'I see you've bought…' Emily began but stopped. Rachel knew she had forgotten Emma's name,' Emma…' Rachel told her.

Emily nodded. 'Knew it was something along those lines…why didn't you leave her at one of those crèche places huh? That's where our children are…. there was no way we would have brought them tonight' She said.

'Well we didn't feel too comfortable about leaving her with strangers…' Rachel told her. 'She's fine just with us…'.

Ross shut his menu. 'Well I know what I'm having…' He announced. 'What are you having Rach?' he asked her.

Rachel shrugged. 'I don't know just yet…' She told him. 'I'm actually not feeling too hungry…' She said. 'Think I might just have a lobster…' She told him.

Ross nodded. 'Well I can't have lobster for obvious reasons…but I'm going to have the chicken'

Neither Emily nor her husband had spoken for a few minutes. They were both stuck in their menus. 'Ross? Will you order mine for me while I go to the toilet?' Rachel asked him. Ross nodded. 'Sure sweetie…'

She got up out of her chair. 'Excuse me…' she said before trailing off to the ladies room.

Ross was left in the company of Emily and Jonathon now. 'So…. you decided on your meal yet?' He asked them.

Emily looked up from her menu. 'I'm going to get the salmon…' She told him. 'Oh…Now I need the toilet, must be something in the waters over here…' she joked before rubbing her husbands shoulder and leaving the table.

Rachel entered the cubicle. She felt sick. She felt like she could vomit. 'Pull yourself together Rach..' she whispered to herself. Convinced that she was sick because of the situation and the upset she had today.

She heard a quiet laugh. 'Do you normally talk to yourself Rachel?' She heard Emily's voice ask. She had obviously followed her inside to have a talk. Rachel got up from where she was sitting on the toilet lid. 'Not something I always do…' Rachel replied to her, now coming back out of the toilet. 'I actually feel a little ill tonight….' She told Emily.

Emily was applying her makeup on in the mirror. 'I was only kidding by saying that, Are you ok?' She asked. This wasn't like her to be so kind and caring Rachel thought. Maybe she was putting on an act she suspected.

Rachel washed her hands and wiped her face with a cleansing wipe 'I think it's the weather….' She said to Emily. 'And its been quite a bad day…' She continued.

Emily rubbed her arm. 'Rach…I know we haven't seen eye to eye but one of the reasons why I wanted so badly to meet you again was to put things straight and move on…' Emily explained. 'That was in the past and we both seem to have what we want now huh?' she smiled.

Rachel was simply shocked at Emily's words. This woman had definitely changed. 'Couldn't agree more…' Rachel smiled. 'We better go back then otherwise they'll think we've escaped out of the window eh!' She joked. Emily half laughed and looked back into the mirror.

Rachel quickly remembered what she had said, Emily had of course ran out of her wedding from the bathroom window. In a way she was proud of her unintended dig but was also eager to move away from the conversation. Emily began to spoke. 'So what is wrong with you? The food is a bit peculiar over here, might be something to do with that…' she assumed. 'The last time we were here, poor Jonathon got food poisoning…' She finished.

Rachel shook her head. 'Must have been terrible…but I don't think it's the food…' she said doubtfully.

'Well…could just be a virus'

'Hmmm, maybe…' Rachel said. Realising that they had been speaking about this for over 5 minutes, they really didn't have much in common.

Emily finished applying her lip-gloss. 'There's only one more thing which it could be…' She said. Rachel froze. 'Huh?' she asked.

'…Maybe you're expecting…' Emily told her.

Rachel shook her head,'No..I don't think that's it…' She said.

Emily laughed. 'Anyway, I don't know anything…I'm not a doctor!' She joked. 'Lets go shall we…' She said walking out of the bathroom.

Rachel followed her. Her heart was in her mouth. Was she pregnant?


	20. By your side I'll stay

Rachel had been silent for almost 20 minutes; Ross had noticed she had hardly touched her meal. 'Rach…' He said quietly but enough to get her attention. She turned to face him,' Yeah?',

Ross saw that she was pale; She also was shivering as her hands were shaking from where they rested on her lap. 'Rach, You look terrible…what's up?' Ross asked her, Placing his hand on her. She shook her head, 'Oh…Its nothing' She lied. Ross knew something was wrong; She didn't normally act this way. He knew she wasn't happy about being with Emily but she didn't look unhappy, she looked ill.

Emma began to cry from her pram; Rachel attempted to get up to pick her up. 'No…I'll do it Rach' Ross insisted. He stood up half way through his meal to pick up his daughter. 'Come and sit with Daddy.' He said as he picked her up and sat back at the table.

Emily and her fiancé were busy talking amongst themselves, 'Do you want to go back to the hotel?' Ross asked Rachel. She nodded,' Yes….'.

Ross put down his knife and fork, 'Emily…I think we're going to head back to our hotel now…' He told her. 'Rachel isn't feeling too well….'.

Emily looked over at Rachel, 'You look terrible…I think its best if you do go…' She agreed. 'Do you need a lift to the hotel? Matthew hired a car for the holiday…we wouldn't mind if you wanted us to…'. Ross interrupted,' Thanks…but Its fine, it's not far anyway…' he said. He stood up now, 'Here…take this' He said handing Emily money for his and Rachel's dinner. 'Sorry about this…' he said.

Rachel stood up now, She felt as though she could possibly faint. Her head was swirling and her stomach was in knots, 'Ross…' She said, begging him to leave quickly. He put Emma back in her pram,' It was nice seeing you.' He said to both of them.

'Same here…Rachel, Remember what I told you earlier…' Emily reminded her. Rachel didn't need reminding, She knew that she was pregnant, It was exactly how she felt when she fell pregnant with Emma but slightly worse. She nodded, 'Yeah…I know' She told her before walking off. She felt terrible leaving so early but knew she couldn't stay a minute longer, Ross put his arm around her with his other hand on the pram. 'Lets get you home…' He said. Rachel nodded, even though she knew it would be a few days before they actually reached their real home.

Rachel lay on the sofa bed, her head resting on the cushion and her hand resting on her stomach. 'Ross…' she called out. Ross came quickly from the kitchen with Emma in his arms feeding her,' What's up sweetie?' he asked. 'Do you need something?' he asked her.

He could see she wasn't herself, in fact she was far from it and he couldn't help but wonder if something was seriously wrong, Rachel sat up slowly,' I think I need to be sick…' she told him. Ross put Emma into her playpen,' You go there sweetie.' he told her, he turned around to see that Rachel was already up and running straight into the bathroom. Following her, he began to think about what could possibly have caused this; he imagined it might have been something to do with the food over here that seemed possible. 'Rach…Sweetie, Are you ok?' he asked her, already knowing the answer,' Do you want me to come in?' he asked her, she had locked the door for privacy only because she probably preferred not to be sick in front of him. He heard her coughing and spluttering, 'I'll come outside now..' she told him. Ross went over to sit on the sofa, he had never seen her like this before since the time she threw up during her pregnancy with Emma, he had stupidly gave her a sandwich which she usually loved but because of being pregnant, he had forgotten that pregnancy changed a woman's appetite.

Ross looked over at Emma who was happily playing with her blocks, she had been such an angel over the vacation and Ross and Rachel counted themselves pretty lucky that she was such a well-behaved child. Ross's thoughts wandered back to Rachel's current state, he wouldn't know what to do if she suddenly collapsed, he didn't even have an ambulance number or a doctor's surgery number, how would he cope if she did get worse?

Rachel exited from the bathroom, her hands covering her mouth. Her stomach was feeling much better now but she felt suddenly exhausted, she knew for sure that she was pregnant; there was no other reason why she would be like this. Ross got up from the sofa and embraced her gently with one of those hugs, which made her forget about why she was hurting. 'I'm going to put you to bed now Rach and your going to stay there…' He told her, Rachel loved the way he was so caring towards her. 'Your right. I need to rest' she agreed, taking hold of his hand now as he led her into the bedroom. 'Oh wait…Emma.' she realised. Ross squeezed her hand, 'Hey…I'm here to look after her, and don't you worry…' he assured her.

Before she could argue. She was lying in bed, Ross kneeling beside her holding her hand. 'Will you stay here till I fall asleep?' she asked him, something that a child would normally ask. Ross smiled, 'Course princess…' he promised.

She closed her eyes, aware of Ross's eyes focusing on her but happy that she had him beside her. She counted herself lucky, if she was definitely pregnant she was sure that Ross would be there for her and they would be a family, three was soon becoming a four.


	21. A bit of a dejavu

Rachel stood in the long queue at the chemist, everything worked so differently over here compared to New York. Customers seemed to know each other and gossip to one another, She guessed people were friendlier over here. Nice, but Rachel preferred home much better. She sighed, this was not how she had hoped the holiday would turn out, usually she had to be dragged out of the hotel on the day of departure but now she just couldn't wait to get home to see her friends, especially Monica.

She soon reached the till, 'Good afternoon young lady…' The cheerful woman greeted her in a recognisable American accent, Rachel smiled, 'Hi…from America I see?' Rachel asked. The woman smiled, 'Originally dear, but I've been over here for over 10 years now…' She informed her. This was exactly what Rachel had been thinking before; people over here were even comfortable enough to share their personal lives with one another. 'I'm here on vacation…' Rachel told her, 'I just need a little something from here…'.

The woman smiled, 'Let me guess, you need a pregnancy test dear?' she asked, guessing correctly. Rachel was shocked at her accuracy,' How…how did you guess?' Rachel asked her.

The woman leaned on the counter now, 'I've worked here for 7 years sweetheart, I see girls your age coming here everyday for the same thing…and plus…you have that look about you.' she told her. She was laughing now, 'You probably think I'm a right strange one…' She guessed again, accurate again but Rachel was too polite to confirm her right. 'No…course not, so its obvious then that I'm pregnant?' she asked her. The woman nodded, 'You have that glow…' she told her, 'that pregnant glow…' she added.

Rachel smiled, 'I'll still take a test…to be sure' she said.

'Of course dear…' she said, turning around to the shelves behind her. She picked up the test, which would probably change Rachel and Ross's life again, she remembered when she first took the test, the only thing in her mind was how she was going to tell Ross. She already knew that she was pregnant; she didn't need a test to prove that.

'So…planned?' The woman asked her, now handing the test to her in a paper bag.

Rachel thought the woman was sweet, but also slightly nosey. Of course she answered though, she didn't want to come across as rude.

'Not really…but at the same time, if I didn't become pregnant now, I probably would have been pregnant sooner or later…me and my partner already have a child…we're mad about her' she smiled proudly. 'Another little one wont be so bad…'

The woman smiled, 'so this is your second then…. they say the first is always the worst so you don't have much to worry about' she said.

Rachel nodded, 'The first time wasn't too bad really now when I think about it…the birth was long but I would do it all over again…'

'Do you have a daughter or son?' the woman asked her.

'A daughter…she's almost 12 months old now….' Rachel told her.

'I have a little girl of my own…well, she isn't little anymore…she is 14 years old' the woman told her.

Rachel smiled. 'I'll still call my Emma my little one when she's 21…' she joked.

'Emma is a beautiful name…' The woman complimented.

Rachel handed over the money she owed for the test as she could see people becoming impatient behind her, 'There you go.' she said handing her over the cash. 'It was really lovely meeting you.' she smiled.

The woman took the money from her hand, ' Lovely meeting you too and may I wish you luck and happiness…' she said, 'especially with your new bundle of joy on the way…' she added. Rachel found it almost strange that this woman was surer than she was herself about her pregnancy, what if she wasn't pregnant at all?

She walked out of the shop now. She decided that she would take the test as soon as she got to the hotel, then she would tell Ross.

That blue line. The line that meant everything.

She continued to stare at the test, it was definitely turning blue, and soon her life would be climbing to the next step on the ladder.

As the last few minutes of the test began, she began to plan in her mind and convince herself that having another child was a good thing, of course it was. She and Ross loved each other and someday they would have probably added more to the family, being unplanned could be a good and bad thing. She smiled as the results shown. It was blue.

She held her stomach with her shaking hand, the next baby Gellar Green would soon be growing inside her, she was only less a week gone as she was pretty sure they conceived the time they had sex in the hotel room which was only 4 days ago. Her and Ross had been so desperate to get into each other's trousers that they had completely forgotten about protection, foolish but something they probably wouldn't regret now. She heard the hotel room door slam; Ross must be home from the shops with Emma.

'Rach' He called her from the hallway. 'You here?' he asked.

She quickly stood up, threw the test into the bin,' I'm in here baby…'

'You feeling any better sweetheart?' he asked her.

She looked into the mirror, She still looked pretty pale. 'I'm better…. still a bit faint though' she told him.

'Can I come in?' she heard him say as he tried to open the door to find it was locked. 'Why you locked in?' he asked her.

'Hang on…' she said. She unlocked the bolt to see him standing there with Emma in his arms, 'She's been asleep since we left…' he laughed.

Rachel took hold of her daughter, 'I've missed you two today…' she said. Ross laughed as he kissed her on the top of her head, 'its been 3 hours Rach…' he reminded her. She looked at him, 'so? I miss you a lot when your gone…' she said. Ross laughed, 'Just joking angel…I missed you too!' he admitted, before plomping himself down beside her on the sofa. 'So what have you been doing?' he asked her.

Rachel rocked Emma gently side to side,' I went for a walk…' she told him. 'Needed fresh air..'.

'Ok…' Ross said, 'I had to walk miles to get Emma's nappies…' he moaned, 'you would think that they would sell them in the shop downstairs…'

Rachel put Emma down beside them, putting two cushions together to create a comfy place for her to lie for a few minutes. 'I need to tell you something…' she announced to Ross. 'Its big news….' She warned.

Ross put his hand on her bare knees, 'what is it Rach?' he asked.

She took a deep breath. She remembered the way he had reacted the last time, that wasn't easy. 'Ross…' she began. And then, she told him. 'We're going to have a baby…'.

She looked at him. She couldn't quite tell his reaction yet. 'Ross?' she asked him. 'I know that…'.

She couldn't quite finish her sentence as Ross gave her one of those squeezes that told her, yes, everything would be fine.

'


	22. Back to work

New York. Early September.

'Rachel, Could you please go down to human resources and ask Louisa to come and see me…She'll know what its about' Mr Zelner said. The one hundredth order of the day. 'Yes Mr Zelner…' Rachel smiled even though she was trying her very best to get out of work early for Emma's birthday party this evening. She already felt absolutely terrible for not being able to see her own daughter for her birthday, 'Oh and Mr Zelner, would it be ok for me to leave work early today?' she asked him nicely. 'Its Emma's birthday today and I haven't spent much time with her already' she explained.

Mr Zelner nodded, 'Sure…. you can go at 4oclock Rachel'.

'Oh Mr Zelner…Thank you' She smiled. 4oclock should be fine; she would have time to pick up the birthday cake and to be home in time before the party begun.

She made her way down to human resources, a small spring in her step at the thought of being home in just under an hour to spend time with her daughter, Ross, and her friends. Ross had managed to take the whole day off work to be with Emma so he had planned to take her to the park with Joey and Chandler. 'Don't let her near any swings…' was the only thing Rachel told him. 'You know how dangerous they can be…'. Ross had just laughed but agreed to keep to his promise. He knew about her strange fear of swings.

'Oh hi Louisa…Mr Zelner wants to see you in his office, he told me you would know what it was about..' Rachel said to Louisa.

'Oh right…. Thanks Rach' She smiled at her. 'Oh are you still here? I thought you were trying to get off work for 2?' she asked. Rachel sighed, 'My plan didn't work… but I'm getting out at 4oclock, better than nothing!' she laughed.

'Give Emma my love won't you…' Louisa said. 'Oh before you go…How far along are you now?' she whispered. Rachel hadn't yet got round to telling work colleagues, she had only told Louisa and Mr Zelner so he was aware of maternity leave. 'Oh I'm coming up to 6 weeks now…' She informed her; 'Going for my first sonogram on Thursday…' she smiled.

Louisa patted her gently on the stomach, 'Any idea of what the sex will be?'

'Not really…but Ross seems to think that it will be a boy' she told her, 'but I haven't had any feelings yet about the sex…I just want to make it to 3 months first, then I'll be more relaxed about things…'

'Oh of course, I was just the same..' she nodded, 'you always worry at this stage…'.

'I'm sure everything will be fine though' Rachel smiled, 'Everything feels good at the moment'.

Louisa shortly made her way up to Mr Zelner's office whilst Rachel made yet another trip to a department to collect files.

Ross entered the building where he had often come to over the years, Rachel's work. 'You guys wait here with Emma? I'll go and find Rach…' Ross said to Chandler and Joey who seemed quite happy to be looking after Emma. It reminded them slightly of the time they had offered to take care of Ben that time, thankfully this time they were much more mature so the chances of leaving Emma on a bus were fortunately low.

'Whose one today Emma wemma?' Chandler cooed to his young niece who was busy pinching Joey's arm. 'Hey…I thought you loved your uncle Joey?' Joey said, slightly hurt from the large pinches he was receiving. Emma began to giggle. 'Joeeeee!' She yelled.

Chandler and Joey couldn't help but laugh at her cute personality, which was developing each day.

They sat down by the reception, waiting for Ross to return. Hopefully with Rachel.

'Ross? What you doing here?' Rachel asked him as she saw him turning into her office.

'Oh that's the way you treat customers?' he joked. 'I'm here to take you home…' he told her. Rachel got up from her chair, 'I cant leave till 4…I have another 20 minutes yet' she sighed. 'Where's Emma?' she suddenly panicked,.

Ross greeted her with a gentle squeeze, 'Stop panicking! She's downstairs with Chandler and Joey…she wants her mummy to finish work' Ross told her, knowing that if he said this, Rachel would give in.

'You cant do that.' Rachel told him. 'I'll only be 20 minutes…maybe 10,I'll go and see Mr Zelner…' she said, 'You go downstairs and I'll be there as soon as I can.' she asked him. Ross let go of her as she released herself from his arms, 'Ok sweetie, and See you downstairs…' he agreed.

Rachel went off to her boss's office, in hope that he would perhaps let her go early. Otherwise, she would go without his permission, she could deal with him tomorrow, she would only celebrate Emma's first birthday once.

Back home. Monica and phoebe were putting decorations up for Emma's party. 'I cant believe Emma is one already…' Phoebe said, to make conversation as they worked.

'I know…' Monica said as she hung up a 'Your one today!' banner over the door of her apartment, 'Funny how we're doing all of this and she probably will be asleep the whole party…' Monica joked. Phoebe laughed, 'Your probably right..'.

Monica let out a sigh, 'Pheebs, do you think me and chandler will ever have children?' she asked her, a sudden topic change. Phoebe hated this discussion, she knew how much Monica wanted children but she never knew what to say. She decided to give her friend the encouragement she deserved, even if nobody was yet sure what would happen. 'Monica, I'm almost certain that you will one day..' she told her.

Then something happened which Phoebe feared. Monica cried. 'I don't think we ever will have children…' Monica bawled. 'I keep telling myself that we will, but we've been trying for almost a year, we've been told that we cant have children so no matter what, we probably wont ever be able to have our own child…'.

Phoebe gave her emotional friend a cuddle, it was the most that she could do, and there was nothing else to say or do. 'Have you thought about donor's?' She suggested. 'That's a way in which you could still carry a child…'phoebe told her.

Monica wiped her wet eyes, 'We talked about it, but at the end of the day, I want a child which we have both made…I don't want to be pregnant to somebody else…'.

'Adoption?' phoebe suggested again, 'I know its not going to be your own child, but it would be something that both of you would probably feel best with, it's the only other option…'.

Monica nodded. 'Adoption does seem appealing, and both me and chandler would probably agree on it…'

Phoebe smiled, 'See? I promise you, everything will work out Monica, you deserve to be a mother…'

The pair was soon interrupted by the rest of the gang, Joey, Chandler, Rachel and Ross. And of course Emma who was asleep as Monica had guessed.

'You finally got out of work then huh Rach?' Monica asked, 'I'm telling you now…That mr zelner is so unfair…'.

Rachel nodded, 'I agree…but I don't want to even think about work now, Lets begin this party…even though the birthday girl is asleep' she said, checking on Emma who was quietly snoring in her pram. 'I'll put her in the guest room in her crib?' Ross said pushing the pram inside the apartment. The rest of the gang sat down to the table and opened up a bottle of wine. Rachel was aware that she hadn't yet told anybody about her pregnancy, maybe now was the right time.

'


	23. Marriage talks

Midway through their celebrations for Emma's first birthday. Rachel gazed over at Ross who was chatting to Joey; she wanted to get his attention so they could begin to tell the gang about their news. 'Guys..' Ross announced, almost reading Rachel's mind telling him to bring up the exciting news that the couple were desperately want to share. 'Me and Rachel have something to tell you all…' he began. Rachel budged her chair next to Ross',' Its pretty exciting…' she smiled. Joey and Phoebe were staring at the pair, desperately hoping on news of a wedding, the two of them had often got together to talk about Ross and Rachel's relationship and they both agreed it would be a crime for them not to wed. 'Are you getting married?' phoebe interrupted, slightly giddy with excitement.

Rachel laughed, 'I'm afraid not, but your close..' she hinted. Monica and Chandler were eagerly waiting also, they had also wanted the best for Ross and Rachel, one thing that Monica loved was that even though she had the pain of not having children yet, Ross had always supplied her with niece's and nephews. 'C'mon Rach…' Monica said impatiently. 'Yes hurry otherwise Emma will soon be two years old…' Chandler joked.

Ross began to speak and put them all out of their misery. 'We're going to have another baby…' he told them. He looked beside him at Rachel who was already gazing up at him. 'Well?' they asked the guys who hadn't yet said a thing.

'Its Brilliant…' Phoebe said first. 'A sister or brother for Emma, Great' Monica added. Rachel and Ross were slightly taken back by the sudden mood change within the room. 'Guys? What's wrong?' Ross asked, now slightly concerned. Rachel was now feeling confused, why weren't her friends congratulating them on their exciting news?

'We are happy for you both, it's just that we were kind of expecting a different kind of news.' Joey told them, 'were so excited that your going to have a baby but guys…. tell me this…why the hell aren't you getting married yet?' Joey asked them.

Ross shrugged. 'Its something that we haven't discussed yet since we got back together.' He took hold of Rachel's hand; 'We probably will get married somewhere down the line…' he reassured them.

'I don't understand, you guys would prefer us to get married than having a baby together?' Rachel asked them. 'We mightn't be married yet, and both children might have been unplanned but guys…just because you think marriage would make everything perfect, your wrong…' she said sharply.

She got up from her chair, 'I'm going to check on Emma.' she announced before rushing off into the guest room.

'What did we do wrong? Honestly Ross, we didn't meant to…'

Ross cut Monica off, 'don't worry, Its just a sensitive subject, Rachel was just excited about telling you about the pregnancy, so was I…'

'But we didn't mean to take away the excitement…' Phoebe explained.

'No. I know that…it's just that we expected you to be more. Well excited, and believe me, an engagement would be a dream for me…but its not the time yet, you understand right?'

'You don't have to explain Ross, we just thought it would be an engagement announcement that's all, but we really are happy for you guys…' Joey told him. 'Now go and bring Rachel back here with Emma, we'll continue the celebrations..' Joey said, desperate to bring back the party atmosphere.

Ross followed Rachel into the guest room where he found her talking to their daughter, the rest of the gang remained in silence wishing they hadn't caused such a fuss.

Rachel was sat at the end of the bed with her daughter sat on her lap, she was busy explaining to Emma that herself and Ross despite not being married still loved her more than the world and the new baby on the way wasn't going to change a thing about the way they felt about their first born. 'Rach…' Ross said to her, politely interrupting her with her conversation with Emma. 'I think you need to not take what the guys said too seriously, so what if we're not married or engaged…we have the most beautiful daughter and another baby on the way…'.

He now sat on the bed next to Rachel; Emma began to reach out to him for attention. He let her take hold of his finger so she had something to keep her occupied. 'That's the thing Ross, we have everything else, maybe we should be married, we should have done this a long time ago..' she told him looking slightly frustrated and angry with herself.

'We can't change the past Rach, and its not as though marriage is off the table is it?' he asked her. He now put her hand over hers, rubbing it affectionately. 'We love each other whether we're married or not and just because we're having another baby doesn't mean we have to get married straightaway….' He explained, 'nobody is putting pressure on us, it's just the way you think should be…'

'But they should be that way.' she quickly cut in, 'I love you…I want to marry you' she told him outright.

Ross looked behind her eyes, she was being totally honest.

'You do?'

She nodded. 'I do…'

Ross couldn't help but smile, 'I never thought you would say that to me…. all my life I've waited for you to say that' he admitted.

She began to laugh. 'I've always thought marriage wasn't for me and I've seen so many people get married and get divorced straight away..'

'Is that comment aimed at me?' Ross joked.

Rachel rested her head on his chest, 'Course not darling…' she reassured him, 'but you have to admit…marriage hasn't exactly been good in our past has it?' she asked him.

Ross hated thinking of the past, 2 failed marriages and a drunken marriage at Vegas. He couldn't help but laugh, 'I know what you mean, but somehow no matter how much I ended up doubting marriage, I figured with you, it would somehow be different…'

She smiled up at him, 'till recently, ive never thought of marriage with anybody, even you…but it has been on my mind and because the guys brought it up. I got sensitive and a bit upset.' she told him. 'But I do want to one day…' she told him.

Emma was busy sucking Ross's finger, she was at the stage of teething and Ross and Rachel both thought it was an adorable stage, 'do you think Emma is aware of us not being a…well a proper mum and dad'

'Rach, we are a proper mum and dad…we live together and Emma has never really been apart from either of us at all in this past year…she is too young at the moment anyway to realise what's going on around her…but look at her' he pointed out, Emma looked up at her proud parents. She had to be the most beautiful child on the earth; she was their little girl. 'She's a very happy child Rachel…' Ross told her, 'She knows that we love her and she will always be reminded of that.'

Rachel squeezed her daughter in her arms gently as Ross kissed her head, 'we're a family whether we're married or not, but now that I know you are thinking of marriage, I will start to think about it again. I was only waiting for you Rach'.

'You've waited forever…' she realised, 'I'm sorry…'

Ross shook his head, 'I would wait longer if I had to…'

The two of them kissed, Emma still not letting go of her father's finger. There was silence for a few seconds before Ross and Rachel noticed Emma babbling,'Mammmm'.

Rachel smiled, 'She's trying to say mummy'.

They continued to look at their daughter as she struggled with her words, 'Mam and Daddaaa!' Emma squealed with delight.

It was her first words and neither of them could have wished for a more perfect moment nor a more perfect choice of words, She knew who mummy and daddy was, and she knew they were very much in love with one another and their growing family.

'

'


	24. Three in the bed

'

Ross crept slowly back into his bedroom where Rachel was still sleeping, he had Emma in his arms as he had heard her stirring in the next room. 'I'll bring you in with me and mummy then' Ross told his daughter as he lifted her out of her crib.

After Emma's birthday party, Ross and Rachel headed back to his apartment where they spent the night cuddling and talking about the future, Emma had fell asleep almost immediately, probably caused by the excitement that had surrounded her all day for her birthday.

Ross put Emma gently beside her mother who was fast asleep; Emma began to cry as she noticed she was no longer in her daddy's warm arms. 'Ok sweetheart, I'll join you now…' Ross said, lying gently next to his daughter before putting her on his chest to rest. 'You'll have to be quiet sweetie as mummy's still asleep.' Emma put her fingers over her mouth as though to show and 'shush' sign as her father had taught her recently. Ross smiled at his daughter's early intelligence, Science camp was on the tables whether Rachel approved or not.

He felt Rachel move next to him, he looked over to where she was laying. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing very lightly, he couldn't help but stare at her. Her hands were grasped together close to her chest, she even slept beautifully Ross noticed. 'Your staring at me again aren't you..' Rachel mumbled, her eyes still remained shut. Ross laughed, she must have been awake the whole time he was admiring her, 'Uh oh Em, We've been caught out..' he told his daughter who was also looking at her mother and attempting to touch her hair. Rachel now opened her eyes to see what she had guessed, Ross looking adoringly at her like he always did when they were together in bed. She couldn't help but smile, 'How long have you been up?' she asked him,' and what's my Emma doing in the bed this morning?' She said to her daughter, stroking her hair softly.

'I heard her stirring so I brought her in with us..' Ross explained. 'Not been up too long though.' He planted a kiss on Rachel's face, 'I was thinking when we get up, do you fancy taking Emma somewhere today?' he suggested. Today was a Saturday so it meant no work for either of them, and it looked rather sunny outside from the bedroom window. 'Sure, what do you have in mind?' she asked him. Emma was now in her arms, playing with Rachel's hair.

'How about the park?'

'Ummm'

'It will be nice there today.' Ross told her, 'We could take a picnic.'

Rachel shrugged, 'The Park, Oh I don't know Ross.' she said.

'What's wrong with the park?' Ross asked her. 'Oh don't tell me it's because of your…fear' he mocked.

She shook her head, 'I'm not taking Emma to the park Ross, and don't mock me.' she said, playfully smacking him on the wrist.

Ross laughed, 'Oh Rach, Emma will love the park, we don't have to take her on the swings necessarily but…'

'She's not even going near the swings Ross!' Rachel fretted. 'You know about my experience as a child so don't even go there.'

'Ok, how about we go to the park with a picnic, oh hey, we could invite the guys too.' Ross suggested. 'We haven't seen them much recently…'.

Rachel nodded,'Ok…Oh but…You know what Joey's like at the park, he's bound to want to take Emma on the swings and its not happening Ross.' she told him, 'Its like you with spiders, you wouldn't want to go to a place where millions of spiders were there, would you?' she asked him.

'Its not the same Rach, spiders can actually kill you, swings are for kids.' he argued, 'Emma would love them, you cant deprive her of going on the swings…' he told her.

She knew her was right, he was always right. 'Oh ok, but I'm telling you now Ross, I'm not going anywhere near those deadly things, I'll watch from a distance but you better take care of her…' she ordered.

'I'm her father Rach, I'm not going to let anything harm her…not like anything can though at the park..' he said.

'So Emma, how about we go to the park today huh?' Ross asked his daughter, 'We can go on the swings…'

Rachel closed her eyes as though she was picturing a complete disaster at the park, she knew she was being stupid but it was a stupid fear, which she had never quite gotten over. 'Park!' Emma shouted, 'Park! '.

'That's right Emma, We're going to the park angel…' Rachel told her, 'But because Mummy doesn't like the park that much, she's going to watch while you and Daddy go on the swings ok?' she informed her daughter.

Ross put his arms around Rachel,' Rach, I promise you today will be fun and nothing will happen.' He reassured her. Rachel smiled, 'You must really love me to be able to deal with a fear as silly as mine.' she said. Ross kissed her, 'We all have our fears Rach…but today, I'm going to make you see that nothing at the park can scare you.' he told her.

'OK, I better get up and go over to my apartment and get Emma's things ready. And mine' she announced. Ross sighed, 'I wish you didn't have to keep coming here and going again…' he told her. 'Why don't we…' He was quickly interrupted by Rachel; 'Move in together?' she guessed.

It was like they could read each others minds, Ross nodded. 'Well…why not?' he asked. 'It makes sense don't you think?'. It did make sense, Rachel nodded. 'It does…so lets.' She smiled.

'Really?' Ross asked her. 'We don't have to if you're not ready.'

Rachel laughed, 'If I'm not ready now, I'll never be ready!'

Ross kissed her hard on the lips; 'We're moving in together…' he smiled.

'Who would have thought it eh?' Rachel joked as they continued to kiss before Rachel set off to Joey's to tell him about her leaving, he would be fine about it, she knew that.

'I'm sure Rachel and Ross don't think we were being like that on purpose babe.' Chandler told Monica. 'They have more to think about now rather than care about what we say.' Chandler joked.

'I just feel we should have been a bit more supportive…' Monica sighed. She was in the bathroom on her own, taking yet another pregnancy test. The news from the fertility test was more than 70 sure, but the couple wanted to keep trying in case there was still a small chance in conceiving, 'Honestly Mon, they know we are supportive.' Chandler told his wife.

Monica for once didn't reply. 'Mon?' he asked. 'Not like you to quit an argument.' he joked. 'What's up?'. He knocked on the door, 'Can I come in?' he asked. Still no answer, but a small sniffle. 'I'm coming in…' he warned her.

He opened the door to see his wife sat on the toilet seat, 'What's going on?' Chandler asked.

'The test…'

'What about it?' Chandler asked.

'Its positive….' She told him. 'We're having a baby Chandler….' She announced.

Chandler gasped. It couldn't be true. 'Are you sure?' He asked her, 'we're having a baby? But how…'

Monica got up from where she was sat, 'I don't care how! We're having our own baby!' She shouted. The two of them embraced, letting their tears fall, not from sadness but from total happiness. It was a miracle.


	25. Day at the park

'I told you she would love the swings Rach…' Ross told her. They had been at the park for over 30 minutes now, Ross had spent almost 10 minutes trying to convince Rachel to come over to the swings with him and Emma,' Maybe your right, They are pretty safe..' Rachel realised, she pushed her daughter back and forth on her swing as her tiny lungs screamed with excitement.

Joey and Phoebe were watching from a distance as they sat on the bench enjoying an ice cream, 'Do you think I'll ever have that?' Joey asked her, 'what they have.'He had been watching them for a while now, wondering if he would ever have the chance to watch his own children on the swings. Phoebe patted his leg affectionately, 'I am more than sure you will Joe, You would make the perfect husband and father one day..' She told him, 'I never thought that I would be in the position I'm in now with Mike, things just happen…'.

Joey appreciated Phoebe's kind words, but deep down he knew that she had to say that, she wouldn't be honest with him and tell him that she didn't think he would ever find happiness, he knew deep down that he mightn't ever have a family, that was what hurt him inside. He had to start making things happen. 'If I tell you something Pheebs, can you keep it to yourself?' he asked her.

She nodded. 'Sure Joe, what's up?'

'I've been offered a role..'

'What? Really? What's it for?' Phoebe asked excitedly.

'It's a film starring beside Harrison Ford!' He told her, raising his voice slightly with excitement.

Phoebe embraced him with a congratulating hug, 'Oh Joey.' she said, she was thrilled for him.

'Thing is.' Joey continued, 'I have to move away…'

Phoebe nodded, 'I had a feeling there was more to it…where do you have to move?' she asked him.

'If I took the job, it would mean me moving to Los Angeles…'

'LA? That's pretty exciting Joey, just tell me something? What do you mean by if you go?' she asked him.

'Well…'

'Don't even try and tell me your not going to go for it!' Phoebe yelled at him, 'This is too big to not go for…'.

Joey nodded, 'I know, I probably will take it…Its just…'

'I know things will be different, but things have to change Joe, isn't this what you've wanted for your entire life?' She reminded him.

Joey nodded again. 'Yeah, your right Pheebs.'

The two of them were soon rejoined by Ross, 'You two ok over here?' He asked them, 'You can go and play on the swings if you want!' Ross encouraged them, knowing that the pair of them were like kids.

Phoebe laughed, 'If they had a roundabout here, I would be straight on it' she said, looking slightly disappointed that there wasn't one in this park. 'Rachel's doing well on her own over there by the swings…' Phoebe giggled.

Ross nodded, 'I wanted to bring her here to make her realise that the swings are fun…Emma loves them' He smiled; he was busy admiring his two favourite girls from a distance.

'I'll tell you something sweetheart, I never thought I would be near the swings ever again..' Rachel told her daughter who was still enjoying her time on the swing. Emma was still screaming with delight, she sure was having fun. 'Mind you sweetheart, there are a lot of things that have changed since I had you.' Rachel carried on, she went into a daydream of thoughts about her and Ross, things would probably not have worked out the way they had done if it wasn't for Emma. 'I love you sweetheart…' She told her daughter, aware that Emma didn't understand a word she was saying, but it was worth a shot.

'I've brought the camera over Rach, thought we could take some pictures.' Ross said, now in the company of Phoebe and Joey.

Ross began snapping away at his daughter, capturing her cute little laugh as she swung back and forth.

'Hasn't she got the cutest dimples?' Phoebe said as she watched Emma closely, 'She's so beautiful…' she cooed.

Rachel smiled, 'Joey, do you mind pushing Emma for a minute? I need to sit down…' She asked him.

Joey was more than happy to do her this favour, 'Uncle Joey can push you now hunny…' he said to the one year old who hadn't really noticed the change in who was pushing her. Rachel sat down on the bench, 'I'm glad we came here today, its made me feel a lot better now when Emma comes here..' she said, 'thanks sweetie…' she smiled over at Ross who was still busy clicking away, 'I'm glad you came Rach, seeing Emma having fun in the park isn't something you would want to miss..' he told her, 'oh and you know where these pictures are going don't you?' he asked her.

Rachel knew full well where these pictures of their daughter would make an appearance, 'The Gellar yeller?' she guessed.

Ross nodded, 'Too right..'.

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his geekiness, she sure loved him.

'When can we eat?' Joey asked,' I'm starving here…' he moaned.

'Why don't we go over to central perk and eat there?' Rachel suggested, 'I need the toilet as well..'.

Her phone suddenly began to ring, 'Its Monica…' she announced, before answering it to see what her friend had to say.


	26. Changes within the gang

The gang were completely in shock over Monica and Chandler's news, it proved that when somebody wanted something so bad, god took their side and made their wish come true. Rachel had remembered when herself and Monica played 'Happy families' when they were young, using their dolls as babies. Monica had always been baby mad, and everybody knew that.

'What are you doing today baby?' Ross asked Rachel who was busy flicking through the maternity catalogue, marking the items she desired, she always did this and left the catalogue open so Ross could see what she wanted, and of course he would be more than happy to fulfil her needs, or wants.

'I've taken a day's leave today, I wasn't feeling too well when I woke up so I called in sick…' She told him, 'Bit of morning sickness…'.

Ross sat down beside her, 'Are you ok sweetheart?' he asked, 'I'll stay here if you want…'.

Rachel smiled, 'I adore you do you know that?' She said, before letting him speak she had given him a hard but tender kiss letting him know that she was wanting more than a night in front of the TV tonight.

'I adore you too angel, as long as you know that I'm only a phone call away if you need me..' he told her.

'Ross, I'll be fine and I will call you if I need you..' she promised, 'I'll probably go and see Monica this afternoon anyway..' she told him, 'We are the pregnant twins now after all…' she laughed.

'Where's Emma?' Ross asked her.

'I put her back to bed, she didn't get much sleep last night…'

'Yeah…I know' Ross told her, 'I was up at 5am seeing to her like you were at around 1?' he said.

Rachel nodded, 'She had a bit of a cough last night too, I might have to take her to the paediatrician' She told him.

'Mr Gettlemen?'

'Yeah…' Rachel said, giggling slightly, 'Hey you might as well tell him when you go there today that your daughter possibly has the flu..' Rachel joked.

Ross couldn't help but laugh, 'Yeah well your out of luck today Miss Greene because I'm not going there today, I only go when I have something really wrong with me…'

'Like what huh?'

'Well…'

' A nappy rash?' Rachel asked him, laughing loudly now, her nose wrinkled when she laughed which Ross had always adored.

Ross had nothing more to say on the subject, 'Well…I'm going…' He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head, 'Oh and Rach…'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.' he told her.

Rachel blew him a kiss, 'Love you too Mr Gellar…Now go on Dino boy. Get to work!' She ordered him.

He was soon out of the apartment, leaving Rachel with her catalogue and bucket near incase she was sick once again.

Joey was sat over at Chandler and Monica's apartment, eating out of the fridge as per usual. 'Where did you get these chips from huh?' Joey asked, 'They're delicious!' He said.

'Well we wouldn't have a chance to taste them would we Joe?' Chandler said sarcastically, but her knew deep down her wouldn't want it any differently. Joey had been doing this on a daily basis now for over 4 years.

'HA HA…Not funny' Joey scowled, before getting back to his pack of chips.

'Hunny, I have to go to work now, I'll be back for dinner…' Monica announced to her husband as she left the bathroom dressed for work, 'Hey Joe…' she said as she noticed he was sitting at the table helping himself to food.

'Hey mon, you have morning sickness this morning?' Joey asked, still excited that there was a baby growing inside his friends stomach, 'I still can't believe I'm going to be an uncle to a baby Bing!' He said.

Monica adored his excitement but still wanted to keep things low key, despite the brilliant news, things could still go wrong at this point, she didn't like to think of it that way but it was something all mothers thought of at this stage. 'No morning sickness today, mind you. I don't know what it feels like do I?' he realised, 'I have my first doctors appointment tomorrow though, we'll find out what's going on then I guess…'.

'Before you go Mon, I need to talk to you and Chandler about something…' he told them.

'I kind of have to run Joe..' Monica interrupted, already aware that she was late for work.

'Its important…' Joey told her, hoping that now she would hear him out.

She did.

The three of them sat at the table, Joey trying to find the right words on how to begin.

'Ive been offered a job..' he began.

'Wow, what's the part?' Chandler asked.

'It's a really big part…'

'Wow!' Monica and Chandler both said, 'So when do you start rehearsing?' they asked.

Joey sighed. 'There's more to it, if I was to take the part, I would have to move…to LA' he told them.

He focused on their facial expressions, hoping that they would begin to speak.

'I think its great..' Monica told him, 'It's a change…but it's too big to not take' she told him.

Chandler nodded, 'She's right Joe, this is your break..' he told him.

The word 'break' was music to his ears, he had always hoped for his big break for so long, this was something he did have to do whether it meant a big change to his life or not. Things were already changing around him, maybe he had to get moving too.


	27. Keeping me waiting

Rachel got back from her mothers, she had taken Emma there to stay overnight as her mother was more than happy to take her off their hands for a night, they needed time to themselves sometimes. Rachel decided that tonight would be a night for herself and Ross to spend time with each other, not having to worry about work, Emma or anything else for that matter.

She decided to ring Ross, to see what he wanted to eat tonight. She guessed he wouldn't really care, but it was the perfect excuse to ring and talk to the man she loved, 7 hours out of the day not being able to talk to one another was practically hell.

'Hello, Dr Gellar…' she heard him answer, how cute was he?

'Hello Dr Gellar…' she said in the sexiest way possible, in order to get him into the mood.

'Rach, what's up sweetie?' he asked her.

'Nothings up Ross, I just wanted to ring you to see what you wanted for tea tonight?' she asked him. She heard a few voices in the background, 'Am I interrupting you in a meeting or something Hon?' she asked, afraid that she had got him into trouble.

'Oh no, its just some of my colleagues in my office, I'm in no meeting…so what were you saying Rach?' he asked.

'I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner…' she told him again, 'We don't have much in at the moment but I can order something or perhaps cook something little.' she said.

'Why don't you surprise me huh?' Ross suggested, 'I like surprises..'

'Ok then, I will' She agreed, 'what time will you be home?' she asked.

'Oh hang on a second, I have another call waiting..' he said.

She waited patiently as her boyfriend finished his other call.

'Ok Rach, I'm back now…I'll have to go because I have some work to finish off otherwise I wont be able to come home on time…' Ross explained to her.

'Ok, I'll see you later then..'

'Bye sweetie..'

'Yeah, Bye…'.

When Rachel put down the phone, she realised that it was probably the most strangest phone call she had ever had with Ross, he hadn't actually sounded as though he wanted to speak to her for one, and she actually felt guilty for ringing him. She knew Ross was committed to his work so phoning him for no reason was probably a bad idea, as she remembered when she first got the job in Bloomingdale's, she admitted now that she was a right bitch to Ross about calling or going to her work, even on their anniversary.

She laughed it off as she walked into the kitchen to cook something for her and Ross, looking through the cupboards she saw that there was hardly anything there, spaghetti would have to do, she thought.

It was past 6pm and Ross still hadn't walked through the door yet, the spaghetti was still in the pan waiting to be cooked and Rachel had drank and spat 3 swallows of wine out, not being able to drink wine sucked.

'Oh c'mon Ross.' she said to herself, wishing that somehow he could hear here and pop his head around the door any minute now, just as she was thinking, the phone began to ring. It was Ross.

'Rach.'

'Where are you?' she asked, not even saying hello.

'I'm still at work.'

'What? Why?' she questioned him, a little angry that tonight of all nights he had to be late.

'They've kept me behind working on something, could be here for another hour at least…'

Rachel didn't say anything; instead she surprisingly broke down into tears. Maybe it was her hormones, she didn't know, but she cried like a baby.

'Rach, don't cry…I'll be home soon, I promise.' Ross said, hardly believing that he had drove his girlfriend into tears.

'I've just been alone all day, that's all Ross.' she said, 'I thought tonight would be special, I even took Emma to my mums so we could have time to ourselves.'

'We can still have the night to ourselves angel, I'll be home in an hour…I promise' he told her. She stopped crying, wiping her tears on her sleeve she accepted his promise and promised him she would calm down and rest. She decided to ring Monica; she needed to talk to her best friend who she hadn't seen today because Monica had been working extra shifts, it seemed everybody was working but her today.

Her eyes felt heavy as she watched the TV screen, she must have had only 3 hours sleep the previous night, and she was feeling sick to make it extra worse, a little doze wouldn't be so bad at this moment in time. She had an hour to wait at least, and she realised Monica would probably be either still at work, or having time with Chandler. She closed her eyes, telling herself that she wouldn't fall asleep, but she did, into a very long sleep indeed.

Ross felt simply terrible for leaving Rachel for so long, it reminded him of that time a few years ago when he had been in the same position on their first anniversary, now Rachel was where he was that night, alone and upset.

He put his key into the lock, his other hand holding his briefcase, he hoped to see Rachel still on the sofa waiting for him, but he imagined that she would have went to bed by now, he hated the thought of her laying in their bed alone feeling abandoned, normally he would feel so guilty but this was his Rachel, he didn't want to let her down of all people.

'Rach?' he said as he entered the sitting room, he saw her lying on the sofa but couldn't quite tell if she was awake, he closed the door behind him and put the briefcase down. 'Are you awake Rach?' he asked, again not getting an answer so he assumed she was asleep.

He tiptoed over to where she was lying, she was curled up in a ball with her blanket wrapped around her, only covering her bottom half, she had her mouth slightly open and as he bent down to look at her more closely, he could feel her warm breath against his cheek. 'I'm sorry about tonight…' he said, knowing that she couldn't hear him but he still wanted to speak to her.

He noticed that she had goose pimples on her arms; seeing as the window was open she must be quite chilly, and she was only wearing a

T-shirt too giving more reasons to why she was shivering now, and the pimples becoming more visible.

Ross lifted the blanket and wrapped it around her top half, he noticed that she was actually wearing her favourite T-Shirt, the one that he had gave her when they broke up the first time, she had loved it so much that he decided despite their break up he had let her have the one thing closest to him, his T-Shirt. 'There you go sweetie.' he said, tucking her in gently making her feel warmer. He would leave her to sleep here tonight, she looked too peaceful for him to wake her up and put her in bed, he would stay with her anyway, he wanted to be there when she woke up so she knew he would always be by her side.

He walked into the kitchen, stepping quietly to make sure he didn't wake her. He saw the plates out on the table, with the pan on the stove ready to put the spaghetti in, he felt like the meanest person alive, how could he have ruined the one night that they would probably get together in months? He knew how much she was looking forward to tonight, she had even offered to cook, and for Rachel that wasn't a daily thing.


	28. We must be growing up, atlast

The next morning, Rachel awoke to the sound of the kettle boiling, she had a moment where she didn't quite remember where she was, she didn't remember being here last night. More importantly, where was Ross? . She lifted her head up from the cushion, leaving a dent in it from where she had been laying for the last 10 hours, she noticed that the blanket was firmly wrapped around her body, not the way she had remembered before, she assumed Ross had got home and tucked her in. Hopefully.

'Hello Sleepyhead…' She heard from behind her, it was Ross.

'Oh thank god.' She said, turning around to see what she had hoped, another human present, 'I thought the world had been wiped out and I was the only one left.' She said.

Ross laughed, 'You were gone for the count all night, I slept with you though, on that chair over there.' he pointed out, the chair had his pillow on it and his very own blanket,' and It was surprisingly comfy.' he told her. He kneeled down behind the sofa, his head resting on the back of the sofa, centimetres away from Rachel's face. He buried his head in the nape of her neck, 'I'm sorry.' he whispered softly into her ear, he gently kissed her neck, taking in her scent through his nose, making his heart miss a beat. 'Its ok.' she told him, putting her hand around his neck and pulling his arm around hers, kissing his middle finger, 'I missed you though..' she admitted, 'It was lonely…'.

He sighed, 'I know, and I just felt terrible last night, it was something out of my control though baby, you understand right?' he asked her. She nodded, 'I do understand, its just that last night was one of those nights where I felt as though I was alone, I didn't have you nor Emma and none of the guys were free to see me…'

Ross let out another sigh, 'Your not the only one who felt alone princess, I was at work on my own for 2 hours just hoping to come home and spend time with the woman I loved…it was the first time that I wanted to leave my job last night..' he told her.

'You wanted to leave?' she asked him.

He nodded, 'I did.'

'Don't leave.' she told him, 'You love your job.'

'I know, it was just last night where I felt that way, it's a new day today and hopefully we can put last night behind us.'

She nodded, 'Probably best.' she agreed.

They remained in the same position they had been in for the past 5 minutes, both of them were reminded of that night in Central perk when Rachel had first came to the city, they had both been in the same situation what with Carol and Barry, they had shared their first special moment that night, in this same position as Rachel rested her head on his hand.

Ross released himself from her hands and made his way to where she was sat, 'do you want to know the worst thing about last night?' he asked her, now sitting next to her, taking hold of her hand once again as she rested her head against his chest, 'What Ross?' she asked him.

'It reminded me of that time…'

'The time when.'

'Yes'.

They both knew what they both meant, they just preferred not to mention it, it was the night of the break that they were both referring to, when Rachel had been too busy at work to see him, 'I know what you mean, when I was sat here last night on my own, I imagined how you must have felt that night.' Rachel told him.

'You know what else is strange?' Ross asked her.

'What?'

'Today's date.'

'What about it sweetie?' Rachel asked him.

'Its 5 years since the day we broke up…' he told her, 'I don't know why I remember it every year, its stuck in my mind I guess.'

Rachel sighed, 'I had no idea, I guess I tried to block it from my mind…'

'I'm sorry for everything.' Ross told her.

'You don't have to say sorry.'

'I do, I've done a lot of things to hurt you over the years.'

'So have I' Rachel reminded him, 'We're both guilty for that.'

Ross nodded, 'I think we need to put the past behind us for once, what do you think?'

'I think that's our problem, we always dwell on the past and we should focus on the future instead..'

'Exactly…' Ross agreed, 'I love you too much to lose you again, if I ever did I don't know what I'd…'

'You wont lose me…'

'But.'

'You can never lose me Ross…' She told him, planting a kiss on his cheek, 'I love you so much…', as she said this a tear fell from her face, 'See? I love you so much that you drive me to tears.' She said now laughing.

Ross wrapped his arms around her, 'Shhhh' he comforted her, 'Just so you know Rach, You can never lose me either…'.

She wiped a tear from her eye, 'Promise?'

Ross nodded his head, 'Promise.'

They both knew that they could never erase their past completely, but they knew that they could move on, the old Ross and Rachel were moving on to new things.

Ross sat at the end of the bed, wearing nothing but a towel. Rachel followed him minutes later, her hair up in a towel and a short towel covering her chest, leaving her knickers to display. 'I love showering with you.' Ross told her, 'there's nothing I would want to do more, just to be standing there with you with water running….'.

'I know, I could have stayed there forever sweetheart.' Rachel told him, she released her wet hair from the towel and ran her fingers through it, 'but unfortunately hun, we have responsibilities now, we cant spend our day in the shower.'

Ross sighed, 'do you ever wish things were…'.

'Different?' She interrupted.

'Yeah..'

'In some ways yes..' she told him, brushing her hair now as she looked into the mirror,' but in some ways, no..' she continued.

Ross stood up now, walking over to where she was standing, 'I wish we sometimes could be freer and we didn't have things to think about apart from ourselves…I mean, I love Emma, but somehow its like we cant just be a couple anymore, we're more like parents now and we cant do much just together…'

'Sweetie, I know where your coming from, I really do.' she told him, turning around now to face him as they talked, 'but sometimes I feel happy the way things have turned out, we have everything now that we need, we have a family and we have each other, we mightn't be able to just be free and do what we like, but even when we were freer, we didn't work out did we?'.

Ross wrapped his arms around her, holding onto the towel as he held her. 'I don't regret anything that we've done together, Emma is something that is the result of us and our love, and our baby on the way.' he touched her stomach and rubbed it affectionately, 'we're going to be parents to two children soon, its going to be wonderful…but also very overwhelming'.

She nodded, 'I'm so excited about everything Ross, I know things are going to be different, but maybe that's a good thing…'

She released herself from his arms and turned back around to look into the mirror,' There is so much more to look forward to for us Ross…more children, maybe a new home one day…marriage maybe', she continued to brush her hair as she spoke to him, he was now looking into the mirror with her, admiring her movement.

'I can't wait to build a family with you, and a new home…and marriage, it's definitely on my mind' he told her.

She smiled, 'I'm glad about that, now. Not that I don't want to talk about this anymore but I really need to get ready now to go for lunch with Mon…' she told him.

'Ok, so shall I pick up Emma today?' he asked.

'If you don't mind sweetie.'

'Course not' he told her.

She smiled back at him, 'Oh and Ross, my dad called yesterday afternoon, he wants us to go for dinner with him…' she told him.

Ross gulped, 'Really? When? Why?' he panicked.

Rachel laughed, 'Calm down Ross, he knows the deal now, whether he likes you or not, he doesn't have a say in his little princess's love life..' she mocked, 'He wants us to see him Friday afternoon.'.

Ross sighed, 'Ok, just for you…'

'Thank you hunny' she smiled.

Ross left Rachel to get on with putting on her makeup and clothes, 'Oh and Ross?'

'Yup?'

'Its on my mind a lot too…' she told him.

Knowing she meant about marriage, Ross smiled. Finally they were growing up, and together too.


	29. Tea with Mrs Greene

Ross arrived at Rachel's mother's house in Long Island later that day to pick up his daughter to take her back home, 'Hello Ross sweetheart..' Rachel's mother greeted him, 'My Rachel not with you I see?' she asked him.

Ross shook his head, 'She's gone out with Monica today, so I've just came to take Emma off your hands!' he told her, 'has she behaved? I know she's at that age where she is a bit rebellious..' he laughed.

'Oh nonsense! She's perfectly well behaved; I would have her longer if you let me, now why don't you come inside Ross? I'll make you a nice warm cup of tea..' she offered. Before he could say no politely, he was sat at the kitchen table having a deep conversation with his future mother and law, 'Really Mrs Greene, I hope I'm not intruding by being here, I didn't intend to stay long…' Ross said.

'You drink up dear, I was waiting for a good time to have a nice chat to you, you are the man my dear Rachel loves after all so I wanted to make a nice effort to make you feel welcome into the house and to our family…' she smiled, 'Biscuits to go with that dear?' she asked.

Ross nodded, she was such a kind heart woman but also somebody you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of. 'Thank you…'.

'So tell me Ross, what are your plans with my Rachel?' she asked him, taking a sip from her coffee. Ross swallowed his tea, 'my plans are to love and care for her, and to make her happy…' he told her. He wasn't expecting this whatsoever, he expected to come in and take Emma, not to explain his feelings and future plans to Rachel's mother.

'I know you love and care for her Ross, but I asked you what you plan for her…marriage?' she asked him.

He nodded, 'we've talked about it, of course we will someday, we just one to take things slowly for now…' he explained to her.

'Don't take this the wrong way Ross, but as her mother…I feel the need to protect her, I only want the best for her and I know you will provide that for her, but how do I know you will stick by her? We all know you've been unfaithful in the past…' she said.

Ross couldn't quite believe she had bought this up; it wasn't an issue for him and Rachel anymore so why was she concerned?

'Mrs Greene, what happened back then isn't something that I would ever do again, I know that, so does Rachel….'

'Yes dear, I know…but I can't help but worry.'

'Worry that I would cheat on Rachel again?'

'You cant blame me for wondering though can you Ross? You loved her back then but still you broke her heart…'

Ross hated the reminder; he had to live with it everyday to know that he had broken Rachel's heart once. 'I loved her then, but I love her even more now, it's a serious relationship now, plus we're parents…'

'Yes, sweet little Emma, you wouldn't hurt her too would you Ross?'

'Of course not Mrs Greene, they are the two most important people in my life and now we're expecting our second child…'

'Second child?' She asked him.

'Yes…'

'Rachel's pregnant?' She asked again.

Ross wasn't aware that Rachel still hadn't got round to telling her mother, she had told him she would tell her this week, obviously not.

'Yes, she is pregnant..'

'Well that's wonderful…' She smiled, 'Another child for you, a sister of brother for Emma…'

Ross was pleased with her reaction; he just hoped Rachel's father would react the same. 'I'm a little surprised Rachel didn't tell me sooner…but I'm happy for both of you, and I apologise for my behaviour Ross, I know you mean well…and I trust you will look after my Rachel'.

Ross smiled, he knew how much Rachel's parents cared and he understood how his actions before would always remain there, but over time he wished for it to be blocked from their past, 'We're stronger than we've ever been..' Ross told her.

'I believe you Ross, and really…I do trust you, I'm just a typical mother…' she laughed, 'Rachel will soon understand when Emma grows up…'.

'I understand, I really do…. now where is my daughter?' he asked, 'I'm planning on taking her along to see her brother Ben and Carol and Susan…' he told her.

'Ahhh, Carol…still a…'

'Lesbian?'

She nodded.

'Yes…'

'Oh…'

Ross laughed.

'Well, I'll go and get your beautiful sweet daughter shall I? She's still asleep upstairs, but I think she will be awake soon.' she said before making her way upstairs, leaving Ross and his thoughts, he was thinking about marrying Rachel more than ever now, it was something that needed to be done soon, otherwise they would never get round to it, it was the only thing missing from their relationship.

Ross went round to Joey's apartment, hoping to find Joey and Chandler, Emma was still asleep and he wouldn't refuse a nice nap himself after the long drive up to Rachel's mothers house. 'Ross…' Joey said as he saw his friend come through the door, 'Just in time for…'. He paused, looking over at Chandler, the two of them said in unison, 'DIE HARD 2!' They both yelled, showing him the video case that Ross had seen many times before. 'Gee guys, things sure don't change around here do they?' Ross laughed.

Joey got him from his chair, 'you know you want to watch it Ross, now what do you want? Beer?' he asked him, 'Oh Hello Emma..' he said, only just realising she was in their presence, 'Emma can go in Rachel's old room if you like, we still have the crib in there….' Joey suggested.

Ross nodded, 'I'll take her in then, I can only stay to watch it once guys, I know you normally want to watch both of the videos, but some of us have lives ya know..' he joked, 'Rachel is out with Monica and Phoebe for the afternoon, so its not like I need to be anywhere fast…'.

Ross went into Rachel's old bedroom, settling Emma down again to go to sleep, 'Ok angel, you go to sleep and Daddy will be in the next room if you need me sweetheart…' he told Emma as he put her inside the crib, putting the blanket over her and giving her a cuddly toy to be in the company of. 'Sweet dreams Emma…' he said, before walking back out of the room, leaving the door open slightly letting a bit of light in but not enough to keep his daughter awake.

Joey and Chandler were sat on the sofa; a bowl of popcorn between them and bottles of beer, Joey had the remote in his hand ready to play. Ross noticed that they had extra company now, 'Mike, have you been here the whole time?' He asked, 'Good to see you buddy…' he said, before joining the guys to watch the film. 'Well Phoebe told me you guys wouldn't mind becoming a four for the day, so I really appreciate you letting me join you today, I only would have been indoors alone working on my music…which can sometimes become lonely' Mike told them.

'Ok Mike, enough talk…'Joey interrupted.

'DIE HARD!' Chandler shouted.

'This never gets old…' Joey said, pressing the play button.

Ross and Mike looked at one another, 'We've done this for 7 years, if you want to be in our gang…you'll just have to get used to it Mike' Ross whispered.

The film began and the guys settled down to their favourite film, Ross every now and then would check on Emma, he couldn't wait to get home to see her, even though he loved spending time with the guys, he missed his Rachel even after a few hours.


	30. Ladies at lunch

Rachel, Monica and Phoebe were enjoying lunch at their favourite restaurant, 'Hey do you remember that time when Monica brought us for dinner to talk about who was going to be maid of honour…?' Phoebe asked as they enjoyed their lunch.

'I sure do…' Rachel replied, biting into her bread roll and dipping it in her chicken soup.

'It was seriously hard for me to choose either one of you guys, so I had no choice apart from making you choose yourselves..' Monica said, 'Besides, It worked out fairly anyway…'

Phoebe nodded. 'What if I don't get married?'

'What makes you think that huh? I know your not with anybody at the moment but guys fall to your feet phoebe..' Rachel told her, 'You'll get over Mike soon you know…'.

Monica nodded along. 'You split up with Mike for a good reason Pheebs, he didn't want the same as you did..'

'I know…' Phoebe cut in, 'But lets face it, Mike was the closest ever to the real thing. I mightn't find it ever again' she sighed.

Neither Monica nor Rachel said anything, they didn't want to rub in their steady relationship in her face and they also didn't want to promise her she would get married, because even they didn't know that.

'Look at me Pheebs… I'm in a relationship which has been on and off more than a light bulb!' Rachel joked, 'I have a child, I live with Ross but we still haven't got married yet, its something that is good for some people but some people like me and Ross are happy at the moment with the way things are.'

'I guess you're right…so, when are you guys going to get married?' Phoebe asked her friend, eagerly waiting for an answer. Monica waited for an answer also, for the tiniest hope that her brother and best friend were finally going to wed.

'How did I know that question was going to come up?' Rachel asked, 'But you know what…we're thinking…and things are definitely moving forward, we spoke about it earlier and we both want it sooner or later…' she told them.

Phoebe practically choked on her breadstick, 'your thinking about marriage finally?' She asked, 'Bravo!' She shouted.

'I know you guys have told me for years, but now I finally understand what you told me, what took me so long?' she asked them, searching for an answer.

'That's like asking why does the sun shine?' Phoebe joked, 'We have no idea Rach but we couldn't be happier…'

'We really couldn't Rach.' Monica told her, 'Oh! Can I help you with the wedding? Flowers, catering…you got it!' Monica screeched.

'Listen, I might have said that we were thinking about it, but that doesn't mean we have a date…when we're engaged, it might be a year or so till we actually get married…'

The girls sighed.

'We will get married guys, just not immediately' Rachel told them.

Phoebe and Monica raised their glasses, 'Here's to Ross and Rachel…' They clinked their glasses, 'And here's to years of happiness..' Phoebe concluded.

After a few sips of wine, Rachel looked across the room to see a familiar face, it was Phoebes Mike.

'Mike.' Rachel whispered.

'What?' Phoebe asked, 'Mike what?'

'There's Mike.' Rachel informed her, but before Phoebe could look, Mike was stood by their table.

After an afternoon of watching Die hard over at Joey's and a few beers, Ross headed back to his apartment in hope that Rachel would already be home. 'We'll get you home Emma Wemma, you want to see mummy?' he said to his daughter as he pushed her in the pushchair, she was busy playing with her rattle. 'Mummy!' Emma squealed with excitement. Ross smiled with adoration.

He opened his apartment door, thrown his keys on the table and made his way through to the sitting place, 'Rach?' He shouted, thinking she might have been in the bathroom or having a lie down. 'Are you here Rach?' he asked again, looking now in the kitchen only to find a half full glass of juice, she must be home.

He lifted Emma from her pushchair and placed her into her playpen, 'You play there a minute sweetie…' he told her, 'I'll be one second…'. Emma didn't seem to mind, she was still busy playing with her rattle and biting on the leg of her cuddly toy, she was at that teething age.

He walked into his and Rachel's bedroom to find Rachel peacefully sleeping, her body curled up in a ball and her hand resting on her stomach which was now a small bulge, he tiptoed over to her and sat down next to her, watching her as she slept. He heard her breathing in and out, in and out, her eyes flickering now and again. He gently put his hand on the visible bulge, she was 2 months pregnant now meaning they had 6 more months left of just being parents to one child, soon they would have a new addition to their family.

She moved slightly as he rubbed her hand, 'Its ok sweetie…' Ross told her, 'Stay asleep…'. He stroked her forehead and brushed her hair back, feeling the smooth texture of her hair. 'Your so beautiful…' he whispered into her ear.

Rachel opened her eyes, 'Your looking at me again huh?' she asked him.

'Sorry sweetie.'

'Don't be, its sweet…' she smiled, 'Have you only just got home?' she asked.

'Yes, Emma is in the next room, we just spent the day at Joeys, oh and we visited Carol and Susan's earlier too, went to give Ben his birthday presents from us.' he told her.

'I can't believe he's 8 years old already…'

'I know, just shows how fast time goes Rach, that's why I want to capture every moment with you now, and soon Emma will be grown up and we will have this little one to care for too…'

'Should we find out the sex this time?' she asked him.

'Well, seeing as we weren't really supposed to know Emma's sex, I think maybe we should wait for when it's born…'

'I think so too, you're the one who ruined the surprise last time, remember?' she said, tilting her head to the side and cocking up her eyebrow.

'And I think you will remember why you found out, because of your little 'momentary lapse' ' he said, using air quotes.

'Yeah ok…but this time we will definitely wait till it's born yeah?' she asked him.

'Definitely'.

They both shared a kiss, he bit the bottom of her lip gently as she slipped in her tongue, she moaned quietly. 'Oh Ross.'

He slid his hand underneath her top, feeling around for her bra, 'You make me fucking crazy you know that…' he told her, 'I have no self control when your with me…' he told her.

She felt his heart beating faster underneath his shirt which she had now managed to open, she knew about his feelings and she knew her feelings were the same, everything about him made her urge for more, his kisses made her crazy. 'Sweetie.'

'Yeah.' Ross answered, kissing her neck passionately with his hand still underneath her top, caressing her breasts, each moment making her wanting more and more until they would probably end up fucking right there without any cares.

'We shouldn't.'

'What?' he asked her.

'Do this with Emma in the next room.' she told him, fighting back the urges in her body.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing, 'Oh baby, your right, I forgot…' he said, staring into her eyes.

She smiled, 'Tonight.'

'Yeah?'

'More than anything else …' she told him.

He loved her teasing ways; with one sentence she could flaw him completely. 'Your lucky I hadn't reached…'

She looked down at his trousers; his crotch was obviously as excited as he was, 'I think you just about escaped it huh?' she laughed.

He nodded, 'doesn't take long when I'm with you, few seconds at the least.' he smirked.

'Control yourself.' she ordered him, patting him gently on the side of his face, 'keep it down till later…'she told him.

The two of them were interrupted by Emma's cries from the next room, 'She's probably wondering where we are sweetie…' Rachel realised, 'I'll go and sort her out, how about we have a nice dinner tonight to make up for the other night?' she suggested.

'Sounds good.' Ross nodded.

'Well go on then…get cooking' she ordered him before trailing off into the next room.

He sure saw that one coming.


	31. Plan of proposal

Ross sat as his desk, thinking about the night before with his Rachel, she sure knew how to please. He smiled as he looked at the picture of his amazing girlfriend that sat on his desk, it was taken a few years ago and if possible, she looked even better now when she was older.

It was just 12am, he hadn't eaten much at all today so he thought about having an early lunch down at the canteen, just as he was finishing his lesson plan on his computer for his lecture, his phone began to ring.

'Hello, Dr Gellar….'

'Ross…its Chandler'

'Hey dude' Ross smiled, thankful that it was a familiar voice instead of a complete stranger asking him to attend a meeting, 'what's up?' he asked him, Chandler didn't normally call him at work, and when he did there was usually a reason.

'Nothing much, I just wanted to let you know what your little niece or nephew is perfectly healthy, me and Monica went for our first sonogram this morning, it was amazing…'

'Oh Chandler, I'm so happy for you both…'

'I know, it was a bit bizarre actually, knowing that we had a child growing inside Monica's stomach after all this time….'.

'Gee Chan, don't start crying on me will you?' he joked, 'I do know how you feel man, been there before…'

'Yeah, you have two so I'm really counting on you for the advise man..'

'Advise? You wont need it…'

Chandler laughed. 'Do you not know me?'

Ross decided not to answer, he knew that Chandler would be an amazing dad and he knew Chandler would find that out for himself.

'I'm going for dinner tonight with Rachel's father..' Ross told him.

'Whoah, you prepared to be beaten up?' Chandler joked.

'As if I'm not nervous enough man, I know that guy hates me…'

'Show him tonight the reasons why he should like you man, I'm sure when he knows your serious about Rachel, he'll be shaking your hand..'

'That's what it is…he thinks that I'm just messing around with her, that's why he hates me…'

'Maybe…'

'No, its definitely why Chandler, I need to prove to him that I am not just fooling around, I am serious…'

'I know you are, but it's going to be hard to prove to her father, and he's not a reasonable man…'

'I know how I can get him to believe me..'

'How?'

'I'm going to propose to her…'

'What? Tonight?'

'Yeah…tonight'

'Whoah dude, you sure your ready?'

'I've been ready for my whole life, I'm not just doing this for him to believe me, I'm doing it for Rachel…we both want it'

'Good luck man, even though you wont need it…she loves you, she'll say yes..'

'I know she will…listen, keep this to yourself, don't even tell Monica, you know what she's like.'

Chandler nodded, 'Sure, I'll keep it a secret…Hey, Rachel is here now with Monica, they are talking about the babies…'

'Ok, don't even let anything slip Chandler, I'll hunt you down…'

Chandler laughed. 'Not that speech again.'

'Tell Rachel that I'll be home in about 2 hours, I'm going to try and leave work early.'

'Ok dude, Bye'

'Bye'

He put down the phone. He had just made a huge decision; he was going to propose to Rachel, his Rachel.

'I really think you need to think about this Pheebs, getting back with Mike means that you mightn't ever be married, is that what you want?' Monica asked her,' I don't think it is what you want…'

Phoebe stirred her tea with the spoon, staring inside the cup hoping for an answer. 'I don't know Mon, I just…I just love him so much'.

'I think you should do what your heart tells you Pheebs.' Rachel said, 'Maybe Mike will change his mind when he realises how much you love each other, and maybe marriage isn't for everybody…'

'He told me that he wanted to get back together and we would see where things went, so at least he's giving me hope of getting somewhere you know? He hasn't written off marriage altogether, he told me that he has been thinking about it again and he would marry me if things went well but it wouldn't be for a while…'

'Pheebs? What's the problem then huh? You love mike and he mightn't be offering you marriage now, but he may well do in the future.' Rachel told her, 'Look at me and Ross.'

'Yeah your right, but its kind of different with you guys, you've always loved each other and you even have a child…'

'Go and see Mike now Pheebs.' Monica ordered her, 'You guys need to talk it over…'

Phoebe got up from her chair, 'Your right, thanks girls.' she walked out of the apartment ready to make her decision with Mike and their future.

'So Rach, when's your sonogram?' Monica asked, going back to the baby talk they had been discussing earlier. 'Were you not supposed to be going last week?'

'Yeah, but we moved it to this week, Thursday in fact…'

'I really had no idea what those things were like until I went today, pretty amazing…'

'My first sonogram was quite hilarious, I couldn't even see the baby.' she laughed, 'hopefully this time that wont be the case.'

'Are you finding out the sex?'

'No, me and Ross decided last night to wait till the birth, we wanted it to be a surprise this time…'

'We're going to wait too I think, its nice to know sometimes whether it's a girl or boy, but I think it would be better waiting till its born.' Monica stroked her stomach, 'I'm so happy Rach…'

Rachel couldn't help but smile. 'I couldn't be happier for you guys, you've been trying forever and I really think this baby is a miracle…'.

The moment was soon spoiled by Joey's entrance, 'you guys! You should see my finger, it can bend!' he told them, he shown them his new skill like a child when they first rode a bike. 'Cool huh?'

Rachel and Monica couldn't help but laugh, 'When will you grow up huh Joe?' they both asked, 'maybe this move to LA will have an effect to your maturity.'

'Yeah yeah…I might be dumb but I sure attract women even more lately, the girl who stayed last night loved the whole finger bending thing, that's how I won her round…'

'Well done you Joe' Monica joked.

'Your just jealous because you never get to experience the Joey love.'

Rachel laughed. 'I would love to stay and watch more of your finger bending Joe, but I got to go home and get ready for dinner with Ross and my father tonight…'

'Doesn't your dad hate Ross?' Joey asked.

'Hate? No…Dislike. Yes…' she corrected him.

'Right, well have fun!' Joey told her, 'Mon, where's Chandler?'

'Oh, he's in the bath as far as I know…trying out the new bath salts' she told him. Rachel left the apartment, both excited and nervous for tonight's meal, she just wished her father would like Ross.


	32. Reservation for 6

Rachel exited the bathroom, almost ready to go out for their dinner reservation for 6oclock, 'Hunny, how do I look?' she asked Ross, who was sat with Emma on the sofa. She was wearing a strapless black dress; her hair was pushed to the side with a slide.

'You look amazing Rach…' he told her, his eyes fixed on her sexy figure. 'You really do…'.

Rachel checked herself in the mirror, 'I'll just do my makeup and then we can go yeah sweetie? When is Phoebe coming over to mind Emma?' she asked him, applying her lipstick.

'She said 5.30, and I think she's bringing mike too, they're back together…'

'Finally she made a decision…'

'So you knew? I didn't even knew Mike was back on the scene.' Ross told her, 'Last to know huh?' He stood up from the chair, Emma over his shoulder as he continued to wind her, 'Do you think they'll be able to handle this one?' Ross asked her.

Rachel finished off her makeup, 'I'm sure they will, I mean…I can do it' she joked, 'you'll be good wont you sweetheart?' she said to Emma who was now reaching out for her mother. 'Come to mummy?' she said, taking her from Ross's hands. Emma wrapped her chubby arms around her mother's neck, pulling onto her hair.

'I'll just go and…'

The door knocked.

'That will be phoebe…' Rachel realised, 'I'll get it…'

Ross finished off his sentence, 'I'll just go and get our coats, before trailing off to the bedroom.

Phoebe and Mike were indeed together, and looking very happy indeed. 'Come in you guys…' Rachel said, 'So I take it you took my advice?' she said to Phoebe.

The couple nodded, 'Yes, we had our talk…'

Phoebe was holding onto Mike's arm, squeezing his hand affectionately.

'Oh look at you two…just like teenagers!' Rachel joked, 'You don't mind looking after Emma do you?'

Phoebe shook her head, 'Of course not, I love taking care of Emma, and mike loves children…'

'I do love children…' Mike admitted, 'You guys have fun…' he told Rachel, as Phoebe took hold of Emma.

Ross came in from the bedroom, he and Rachel's coats in his hand. 'Hey Pheebs, Mike…' he said, walking over to Rachel to help her with her coat, 'we better go sweetie, don't want to be late for your dad huh?' he reminded her. 'He's such a nice man when he's angry.' He joked.

They were out of the apartment in seconds, Ross had to drag Rachel out as she was worried about leaving Emma once again, but if she knew what was in store for her tonight, she would have been more eager to get out. Unfortunately, she had no idea.

The restaurant was the same restaurant where they had came the last time, those years ago when they were dating. 'Brings back memories huh?' Ross reminded her, before pulling out her chair for her like the true gentlemen he always was. 'Sure does.' was all Rachel could say back to him. When she had sat down, Ross pulled his chair out to sit down too, he made sure that he was sitting opposite to her as he knew her father always wanted to be beside her, he wanted to be closer to his daughter, like he was proving some sort of point.

'He should be here soon, he promised not to be late.' Rachel said.

'Believe me Rach, I'm counting down the minutes till we leave this place…'

'Ross, don't worry about him, he's my father but he sure doesn't hate you sweetie….'

'But you know…'

'Please, for me…' she begged. She always got like this, she had an urgency for Ross to get on with her father, he put it down to the way her parents split up, she hated bad feelings between people or any type of awkwardness.

He reached out to her hand and squeezed it, 'Sorry sweetie, of course I'll make an effort…'. They shared a quick kiss before they heard a familiar voice behind them, 'Princess.' Mr Gellar greeted his daughter with a kiss on the cheek and a tight squeeze, 'how is my baby?' he asked, taking off his jacket and sitting down to the table, not yet acknowledging Ross's presence.

'I'm fine Daddy…'

'Good…'

'Hello Ross…' he said, finally taking notice of him, 'taking good care of my Rachel?' he asked, like he always would ask.

'Like always…'

'That's what I like to hear Gellar…right shall we order?'. Ross nodded, slightly surprised that he hadn't yet made a joke against him.

'I've decided on the chicken Daddy…' Rachel told me, 'Didn't you say you wanted the steak sweetie?' she asked Ross.

'I'll be having the lobster as usual…' Dr Gellar told them, 'You don't have lobster do you Gellar?'.

Ross shook his head, not yet being able to answer Rachel's question about his order, 'No lobster for me, I'll be having the steak as Rachel already said just now…'

'Right…. waiter'. He clicked his fingers, which was something Ross always saw as a rude gesture, but he always chose to keep his mouth shut, 'We'd like to order now…' he told the waiter now who was standing with a notepad and pen, waiting to take down the order. 'Yes Sir'.

Ross exchanged a look with Rachel, she could tell he was uncomfortable around her father and she really wished he would loosen up, she thought about making a conversation that both of them could discuss together as men, but everything she considered was somehow an opening for one of her fathers jokes. 'I'm just running to the ladies, Ross…why don't you tell dad about Emma walking the other day huh?' she asked him, hoping that the subject of their daughter and his granddaughter would only open up a positive atmosphere. She hurried off to the bathroom, leaving Ross with her father, hoping that they would get on while she was gone.


	33. The perfect proposal

Ross began to tell his future father in law about his daughter, 'You should see her now, she's so beautiful and she's growing up so fast…'.

'You see Ross, whenever Emma is at Rachel's mother's, I don't have the chance to go and see her…'

'You're always welcome to come to our place; you're her grandfather after all, why don't you come and see us again in a few weeks? Emma would love to see you…' Ross suggested.

'You know what Ross? You're a good man…but I have something to ask you, and I want a straight answer…'

Oh shit. Ross had a feeling he would soon turn things around and bring up the past, he knew exactly what he was going to ask. 'What's that?' he asked.

'You do love my Rachel don't you Gellar?', Dr Gellar asked him, lowering his glasses so they were sitting on his nose, almost to prove a point that he was being serious here.

Ross cleared his throat. 'I…I love her more than life itself, I know you don't think highly of me for whatever reasons but…'

'Those reasons Ross, you know exactly what those reasons are, I think you are wonderful for my daughter otherwise, I just need to know that you wont mess her around…'

'Sir, you need to trust me…I love Rachel, I always have…. we have Emma and another child on the way…'

'Another child?'

'Oh you didn't know?' Ross asked. Rachel mustn't have got round to telling her father yet either.

'Not till now, now why didn't you both care to tell me?'

'I thought Rachel was going to tell you…she probably would have tonight'

'Oh..'

'Listen, she would have told you anyway but back to the point…if you don't believe me when I tell you that I love your daughter, than maybe you will believe me after I do what I intend to do tonight…'

'And what is that Gellar?'

'Propose…' he said quietly, afraid that Rachel would hear if she came back over now, 'I'm going to propose to her…'

Dr Green didn't say a word. Ross wondered whether he should have told him this, he was hoping he would come round to him after telling him this but maybe he had dug himself an even deeper hole, as usual.

'What do you think?' Ross asked him. 'She doesn't know yet, and I would prefer if you didn't say anything to her?'

'I wont say anything to her Ross but I will say something to you…'

Ross gulped.

'Take care of her…' was all he could tell him. 'If you promise me that you can make her happy, then I will believe you Ross…'

'Thank you…I do love her, you have to believe me when I say that and I know I've made mistakes in the past…but I think we are all guilty of that…'

'True…' Rachel's father agreed. 'Very true…'

Ross smiled. 'We've both grown up now, I will make her happy and she makes me happy every day…'

'Sorry about that…' Rachel said, interrupting their deep conversation, 'there was a long queue in the restroom…'. Ross looked over at Dr Green, 'We've just been talking about a few things Rach.'

'Really?' She asked, surprised that the two of them had survived in only each other's company. 'What about?' she asked.

Ross smirked, 'Now that would be telling wouldn't it?' he said, looking over at Rachel's father.

Rachel didn't quite like the secrecy between them, but was just thankful that they were finally getting on, 'So, did you tell daddy about Emma walking the other day?'

Ross nodded, 'Yeah a little bit, I told him about a few things, I told him that he could come and visit us someday as he hasn't seen Emma for a while…'

'I would love to come and visit, and I would love to come and see my other grandchild when it's born too…' He said.

Rachel stared at Ross. Oh shit, he had told him.

'…Oh I'm so sorry Daddy…'

'Don't be, just promise me you wont keep anything from me in the future…'

'Promise'.

The waiter came over with their meals, 'Enjoy your meals….'.

'Thank you…' they all chorused before digging into their delicious dinners.

By the time they got back to the apartment, the moon was shining, and the rain from earlier now consisted of large puddles on the pavement, hardly anybody was out on the street, it felt like they were the only two people around. 'I love this…'. Rachel said, the only words either of them had spoken in the past 10 minutes, they were too engrossed in the night's beauty and peacefulness.

'Me too…' Ross said, kissing her golden hair, smelling that scent of coconuts, which he had always adored, 'do you still think we'll be like this when we're old?' he asked.

'Do you mean in our sixties?' she asked, dreading the thought of reaching that age.

'Yes, I mean…can you see us still like this even then?'

'Don't you?' she asked.

'No, I do…'

'Me too..'.

'So you think we'll definitely still be together by then?' he asked.

Rachel stopped walking, 'Of course I do, what's this about Ross?' she asked. She focused on his face, which was almost like a shadow now as the darkness had almost filled his face; the light was shining on his eyes though which brought out a twinkle in the left eye.

'What's it about, Its about us, our future and our hopes…'

'I mean, what are you getting at?' she asked.

'I'm getting at this…'. He slipped his hand into his coat pocket, feeling around for that one box which meant everything for both of them, he cupped the box in his hand and pulled it back out. 'Rach..'.

She noticed the box, 'Oh god.'

'Rach, you know how much I love you and you know that there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you, its been almost like a fairytale with you even though we've had our ups and downs…'

Rachel let out a small laugh; a tear was trickling down her face as she looked at him as he fulfilled her dream since she was a teenager.

'I want to grow old with you, I want to watch our children grow up and best of all…I want to spend everyday with you, making you happy…'.

Rachel looked at his shaking hand over the box, he took hold of her hand and kissed it, 'Rachel Greene…'.

As he said her name, she let out a cry, all those years of being in love had finally paid off, and she was going to finally be able to say that word which she had been hoping to say to him forever. 'Yes?'

Ross opened up the box, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring, Rachel put her other hand over her mouth in astonishment, it was more beautiful than any other ring she had in mind. 'Will you marry me?' he asked her, looking deep into her eyes praying that she would tell him yes.

Those four words repeated in her head, the only other time somebody had said that to her was Barry, she had only said yes that first time to please her parents, for the wrong reasons, but now she could actually say yes and mean it.

She could see Ross sweating as he waited for her answer, '…Yes…' She told him, 'YES YES YESSSS!' She screamed now. Ross took out the ring and took hold of her finger, 'I love you…' He told her, before placing the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck 'I love you too.'

Ross placed his hands gently on her curved ass; 'You've just made me the happiest man alive…' He told her.

'You've just made me the happiest woman alive…' She told him.

'I know it wasn't how you would have hoped me to have done it, but in the end it came to the point where anywhere would be perfect…' he told her.

'Ross, it was better than how I had imagined it,' she told him, 'Now come here.' she told him, pulling him into her and kissing him hard on the lips.

The rain began to get heavier now, making both of them soaking wet, but it didn't matter, they were in each other's arms, and that was enough for both of them.

(That's the end of this story, but don't fret! I'll be writing up a story soon for the contest on May 6th, so you can look forward to that! And if that's not enough for you, I will be writing a sequel to this story soon also…and I'm sure that I'll write many other stories in the future! Thank you to everybody who took out their time to read this; I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!)


End file.
